Maiden Knight hero, Joan Arc, Other world's hero
by nothing really ends
Summary: Jaune is given a chance to save his friends, but not the way he originally thought. Reincarnated into the body of an alternate version of him. A girl named Joan, he is Gender-bent but still determined, he becomes a maiden knight to save and change the future. But this world's different from his, how will Jaune/Joan face this. From adapting to being Joan to facing new obstacles.
1. the beginning of the end

**disclaimer RWBY is owned by roster teeth and Monty Oum.****and are trade names or registered trademarks of rooster teeth productions please support the actual show or release.**

**writer's notes: ****Maiden Knight Hero Joan Arc other worlds hero is a fanfiction and is not endorsed by rooster teeth in any way. the story will get updated when it gets updated.**

**OK. sorry for so much rewriting.i'm sort still trying to figure out how much I should write down. what parts of the story I should include or keep hidden. you for a sort suspense or to peak interest and cause I didn't want this story to be sort of long, I cut out a lot of stuff because of that. figured I would do flashbacks of points of views. but I changed my mind. ****I'm going to add all that stuff.**

**another reason is that.I want to do and have an Animo for the ****fan fiction**** story like I think will put fanart of scenes, more details of the fanfiction. it is there if you are interested. same name nothing really ends.**

**I'm not going to say exactly how long the story is but it is long in my mind. this the story is going be following team JNPR members. as well as Glynda,sienna khan she will also play a role too probably. basically the side characters of the show.**

**where team RWBY got Adam, they get sienna, where they get ozpin watching them they get Glynda and so on.**

**honestly, I think JNPR should have been the protagonists of the show. oh well this AU can serve that. not that they will be the only focus. if I planned or re-planned at as well as thought, then all the characters in a way, will get to shine. this story will have some OC's and will get depressing even dark.**

**so I going to upload chapter 7 then I double-check my timeline and saw errors. so I decided to look back on series and yeah saw the inconsistencies, I brushed them the first a couple of times I saw them. I didn't really think of them when started this fanfiction and I don't that many inconsistencies in mine. so I got my hands on as much rwby material I could to build on that. now ****the stories world is going to be more built I guess I could say.**

**team JNPR with different-ish pasts and depths. I think ****so anyway.**

**I got some more inspiration from other fanfictions which improved the ideas I had like the following.**

**the lore of the world with the Grimm, dust and the different types, semblances, aura and when they were discovered to be controllable.**

**Salem and Ozma, Ozma's pasts lives. what Salem was doing during all that time. an actual timeline, motivations, and plans. how they found her.**

**the faunus and ways to make them a lot more interesting, an actual origin and reasons for the racial tensions and why people think there odd.**

** the season's maidens and previous ones and how to tell them apart, the relics and what they can do. times they have been used.**

** the world history**** and some geography changes too for instance in this city of vale is the northern upper middle part of west sanus. ****the ****countries**** and how they are and govern. ****the great war and battles.**

**re-mapping up the beacon campus as well the city.**

**huntsman and huntress how they came to be, what they do, how they organize their association. what people think of them. their ranking system.**

**I guess you can expect bad writing. the comments sections of this place have made that clear to me. that and me rewriting chapters that I have already put out some words are missing. so you know it's fanfiction quality.**

**T****hat being said I am going to try to avoid having to rewrite parts that I put up. **

**but you know life doesn't always go how we plan so if I do rewrite it. the last updated part will tell you which chapter I did. update**

** I'm also going to try to keep each chapter to let's say in the 6000 ****words area that way you are not reading or listening for like half an hour. the exception of this first chapter and specials or am sort of forced too.**

**oh and unless the chapter says last updated after at least after November 30, 2019. ignore it hasn't been updated yet.**

**Anyway leave a comment or review, however, it works here, of what you think of the story. it's nice to see the people enjoying the story.**

* * *

**chapter 1: the beginning of the end**

**last updated 10/30/19**

* * *

**The Scene is beacon academy, the CTT tower is destroyed, there is a Grimm dragon on the top while the rest of the school destroyed and on fire. On the steps in front of the CTT tower. Jaune Arc laid on the steps beaten and dying.**

Jaune felt a strange sense of… comfort, as he laid down on the steps of the CCT, broken and bleeding out. a little off away from him was his spartan team partner Pyrrha, dead spattered on the floor it looks like she was blasted off and fell or was thrown all the way from the top of the tower. Cinder killed her as she tried to stop her from kidnapping Ozpin.

in what she saw as the best thing. Pyrrha blasted me away to save me. But when I landed he got a car and then ran all the way to get back here only to find Pyrrha dead. Cinder then attacked me and got away with Ozpin.

So now he laid here broken on the steps looking off into the distance seeing the school fall and his other remains team partners. Ren the tai chi warrior who was still fighting off in the distance with such fire and fury in him that Jaune never thought he was capable of. Ren who was desperately trying to protect his fatally wounded childhood Viking friend Nora from a king taijitu snake. It was a miracle, really, that she was still standing after facing so many enemies. it seems his team is the last one standing.

Teams CFVY and SSSN were beaten by the paladins of ironwood. NDGO and CRDL were killed by the white fang members. The remaining of penny's team and FNKI were killed by Grimm over by the cafeteria, He didn't really know what happened to teams BRNZ or ABRN. he thinks they died in the courtyard, but he really doesn't know.

glynda was in the city trying to close the hole from the could go either way.

As for team RWBY, they were handling the Grimm and protecting the civilians at the fairgrounds. Blake and Yang had been killed by Adam Taurus, and Ruby, bless her soul had bought enough time for the civilians to escape by overcharging her Semblance with Weiss time dilation. She had taken down all the Grimm at the fairground area, in a single second, but in return, it cost her life, she just collapsed after that. even if she just passed out, Adam Taurus made sure by stabbing her.

despite the fact that Ruby was already dead. Weiss charged at him but before she had made it halfway there. Adam Taurus killed her in one swing.

The White Fang…, Torchwick, cinder and her lackeys. In a way, Jaune had a lot of respect for what they had done, as much as he hated them for it. Their plan had been brilliantly executed. Even when it seemed the Hunters were stopping their plan, they were in fact just helping it, spreading seeds of distrust and chaos, which gradually lead to this horrible demise.

That didn't mean he regretted his time spent at Beacon. far from it. This last year had been the best in his life. It was a shame they had been cut so short. He growled in hate and annoyance as he thought of that traitorous Ironwood, Cinder, Emerald and mercury they played everyone. It all makes sense now the dance, how emerald and Mercury handed Torchwick over to make them appear to be on our side. the festival match of Coco and Yatsuhashi, Even more with yang's match. How could he not see or realize what was happening? No, if anything he might have suspected but he never acted on it. He always thought some else would handle it like Ruby and her team, Ozpin, Glynda or other hunters. It is one thing to count on someone, It is another to be solely dependent on them as a crutch.

So much for being like the heroes in stories. He wanted to be like the heroes in those stories. He didn't want to be the damsel in distress. While his friends fought for him. it's not that he was afraid, OK maybe he was a little. but to be honest it's more because he doesn't think he really could do much.

"I have a lot of apologies to make. What is wrong with me I got accepted into this school and I slacked off. I slept in classes, I poorly studied, I pursued a girl that from the beginning I had no chance with and even she made it clear to me that she didn't like me, all while I had an amazing best friend that was willing to train me despite me lying my way into beacon, hurting her feelings and that actually believed in me. Pyrrha, I'm so sorry I was an idiot.

My stupid macho man pride. my original plan when I got here was that when I joined a team I was going to learn to fight from them. but no I developed that "I got to do things on my own". sure I realized my mistake later but still the fact that was my first reaction. in reality, I could only dream of becoming even just being half as good as pyrrha or any of my friends.

I don't know why ozpin made me the leader he should have or I should have given it to Pyrrha, I may be good at strategy but In terms of fighting skill and initiative. Ruby had the same dream of becoming a hero like me, But she was clearly more focused and cared more.

I'm sorry, saphron. I guess the rest of our family was right about me.

He then heard a slithering and saw the other black half of the king taijitu eat Nora. he then looked over to ren, who just managed to kill the white head. ren gave jaune a broken look as he now noticed that Nora was now dead.

All while the black half of the Grimm about to get him from the side. ren seems to know that it was there though. he gives him a look of sadness and lip-reading he said "there's nothing left to fight for. I'm going to go rest with them" ren lets the Grimm eat him snake Grimm chopped him.

Ren, Nora. I'm sorry I wasn't a good leader that I wasn't strong enough to protect you guys as you guys protected me. That I stupidly indirectly brought you guys back here even though you both were clearly were at your limit.

His last major regret was that he wished he had found out what his Semblance was. He laughed at that, mentally this time. It was such a petty desire considering he got it at what felt like the literal end of the world.

He then heard someone shouting his name. he looked to his left, seeing Cardin running over to save him. When his teammates died, Cardin had realized how… pointless his bullying was and he had learned to treasure those around him. But by then it was too late for him. it is too late for all of us.

Jaune saw a White Fang soldier, with a familiar streak of red hair killed the king taijitu then he quickly began approaching Cardin from behind fast. He tried to call out, but he couldn't use his voice. So he watched as a line of red that had been faster than Jaune could follow slice Cardin in half. seeing him landing right on the left side of the steps next to then looked up.

The soldier that killed him was actually none other than a leader of the white fang Adam Taurus. Jaune prepared for the end. As Adam looked down on him he scoffed then walked off.

Jaune sighed mentally "I'm not worth dying by his sword. That's how worthless I am". Jaune usually wasn't so reflective… he supposed this was just part of dying. He was glad the pain had stopped, at least. He was also glad that he was the last of his friends to die, so none of them had to grieve him. Over the year he had caused enough trouble and pain for them, albeit unintentionally. They deserved to rest in peace.

It was sheer luck that Ren and Nora had been the last two standing. Team RWBY and Pyrrha had all died thinking their efforts had turned everything around, thinking they had saved their loved ones... and made a difference. He knew that Ren and Nora would be happy just dying together.

As for him, well…he understood that too. he saw no better place to die than one surrounded by the dead bodies of those he most cherished. He did not fear death…. he has nothing to live for. he was always thought and was willing to give up his life for his friends. But instead, they all died before him. It is not like he could change the past. But he wished more than anything that he could, that he could have another chance to be able to prevent all of this.

**(I would start listening to the velvet room theme from the persona series.**)

**(A Voice that sounds like Jaune asked) "again"**

A voice in his head replied, Jaune screamed, or would have if it wasn't so painful. Where had that come from? he thought.

**"You have done that before, although last time you asked to forget." The voice continued.**

Forget? Forget what? Jaune asked mentally.

**"What your Semblance is, you idiot. Well? You're running out of time. Would you like to use it or what? Ido you mean what you just said that you want to save your friends" the voice said.**

"My friends? They're dead though." jaune thought.

**"Yes. But I am giving you a chance to save them and prevent all of this. another chance."**

Jaune wondered if he was going crazy, was it usual for you to start hearing voices as you die, was it?, what is this another chance it was mentioned, being able to prevent this, is this god or something like it, jaune mentally asked.

**"I am you but not you. I am a past other you"**

Well… that made no sense, Jaune thought. The voice then growled in annoyance.

**"I am the first you, the first that discovered and learned how to use my, our Semblance, but I got a catch worse than the rest of you, so I'm you but I'm not you, "The Other Jaune said.**

Uh… didn't you just say we are the same person though? Jaune replied.

**"Touché. But that is beside the point. Every time we are near death, we have a dying wish to say… a reason to do it all over. For the last, I don't know how long really I lost track, I have had to guide the various versions of us in their last moments and give them another chance."**

Umm… this isn't making much sense.

**"That is because the last version of you told me to wipe his, your memories, ugh nevermind that, let us be quick before you die in this world. What are your regrets? "The Other Jaune asked.**

That I didn't save my friends. That I was too weak and stupid.

**"Okay, you would like to be stronger and smarter. How original. None of our previous versions of us have wished for this. Not like the ones who asked to be weak and ignorant like the one before you. Following the same pattern, ****But I should not take my annoyance out on well. me. Alright, let's. Oh. Wow. Ok. Well, that changes things, searching, searching...ah. here you go. Talk to you on the other side" the other jaune said. The voice cut off as Jaune's vision started to fade. Everything was turning white, almost like it was beginning to snow covering him or like he was being enveloped in light.**

"Well… that was interesting, still, don't know what that was about, maybe it is just the loss of blood, does this normally happen when someone dies, people thinking and wishing to be able to go back and redo things, that would be something if I could" was his last thought before everything went blank.

* * *

**ring ring ring. an analog alarm clock rang and then it stopped.**

"Well, time to get up, my hero," The Other Jaune said.

Jaune was tired, sooooo utterly tired, but his body insisted on waking up without his permission and had no intention of changing its mind on the matter. He opened his eyes slightly, finding himself staring right up at an unfamiliar ceiling, Wrapped around in a bright red rose blanket. still not being fully wide awake he rolled over with a sigh, only to find his body stopped by an unfamiliar weight around the chest. Still, he had at least rolled onto his side. He yawned silently, stretching his arms and legs while his mind attempted to gather his thoughts.

**"What, no thank you? I even nailed the timing! Geez, me these days." the other jaune stated.**

"I want to find my subconscious and punch It." jaune thought mentally

**"Hey, I heard that! Never mind that pick yourself up and get ready" the other jaune retorted.**

Jaune sighed again, sitting up wearily on the bed. He was very confused he did not know where he was, he was in a house he has never been in. yellow walls. mahogany furniture pieces it was a nice home, comfortable bed with rose-red bed sheets. seeing this color of red seems to make you want to wake up and stare at it.

"am I asleep, has this just all been a horrible nightmare, it has been an extremely vivid one then or is this the afterlife "jaune thought. he then took in a deep breath of relief, his body felt he thought more of what happened to the pain. the sense in the body felt more like tiredness than pain.

**"This isn't a dream and your dead, Hurry up and head to the bathroom already. so I can explain everything and then leave."The Other Jaune said.**

jaune was surprised by the statement and it brought him back into a state of confusion and really wanting answers, he then noticed the bathroom that he was told to go to, realizing that he might as well do as he was told to hear out whatever the other him.

he got up off the bed and almost collapse His legs seemed to be lighter and sense of balance seems really off he just brushed it aside Afterall he is surprised he can even move. because that seems the least of his concerns.

He entered the bathroom opened his eyes in front of the mirror and shrieked in alarm.

The person in the mirror was not him… it couldn't be, that was for sure, it was a blonde girl in baggy blue pajama pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt. he began to move various parts of his body, and the mirror did the same, he then rolled up his sleeve and pinched himself. The slight pain you would expect happened and red bump. With that, he had no choice but to accept it. But still.

"What. The. Hell. is. This." jaune yelled.

**"I'm Surprised? You actually picked your own appearance for once, even if it was subconscious. For once I… you… didn't have to do it for you… me, but it was easier for me then. I would have to just go to the next timeline or bring it back. "the other jaune said.**

Aaand he was hearing voices and talking to himself as if he was a different person. Yep, this isn't real and he is just going crazy. he is going to an asylum. soon he would wake up, finding this had all been a terrible dream.

**"This isn't a dream, your pinch proved that"**

"This has to be a dream, this isn't possible,"

**"it is possible, it is right in front of you"**

"how, how is this possible"

**"your semblance you idiot" the realization hit jaune, if he was glass he would have shattered.**

"This is my semblance"

**"yes, this is your semblance in action or after you use it. You will eventually get used to it, I'm here to help you get started or restarted. This is what I meant by I have a worse catch with oversight, all you need to do is adjust do being the other gender. Something about parallel universes, alternate timelines, higher dimensions and that, it is not like it is impossible for you to do that. And you're not talking to yourself… your talking to… yourself."The Other Jaune said.**

"Glad we cleared that up, "Jaune stated while rolling her eyes.

**"sighs. Just Shut up and listen to me"The Other Jaune said.**

"So you're me?"jaune asked.

**"Yep. now"**

Jaune hit himself in the face. "Worth it."jaune thought.

**"You realize that I can't feel your pain, right? "The Other Jaune said.**

"Dang it, Okay, seriously, why the hell am I a girl?" Jaune demanded mentally.

**"As I said, you subconsciously chose this. All the strongest and smartest people you knew were female, so when you were mentally designing a stronger, smarter you…pictured something like this"The Other Jaune said. Jaune then sighed in disbelief.**

"your joking" jaune stated.

**"Nope. I am you remember. I remember when I lived in my timeline and I was with you in the last timeline. You admired your fellow female classmates in awe wanting to be like them, all of team RWBY, Coco, Velvet, Nora. Professor Glynda goodwitch. Heroic, stylish, kind, powerful, comforting. and most of all Pyrrha, Strong and Beautiful. So this girl was the best candidate. Well, I mean as far as the infinite number of universes she just came up first. During the search."The Other Jaune proclaimed(In a joyous tone. Mixed with ridicule and excitement)**

"This is a female version me?" jaune asked.

**"Yep. Parallel universes, alternate timelines other dimensions are the same things, you know about the many-worlds interpretation. "The Other Jaune said**

"I think so?"Jaune responded

**"Of course you do." the other jaune said, knowing that he was lying.**

**"With every choice everybody or anybody makes they make a world some so similar you can barely tell the difference. Others are so dramatically different that you can't believe they're possible. Like in this one and a bunch of other timelines where you were born a girl. This girls name is Joan Arc. Oh wow, mom and dad in this timeline. 8 times and 8 daughters. So yeah that is one thing different you can tell about it. Maybe you will find out more about yourself and this version of you."The Other Jaune said**

"What happened to the real Joan?" jaune asked

**"Well, whenever this happens the previous person just disappears. Or maybe something similar happens them. as for the best situation, I can think to put this, is to think of this as a video game. It is like you were just handed the controller. Whatever the last person who had the controller doesn't have a direct and force on you. Maybe?"The Other Jaune said**

"Maybe?"

**"I mean it you might see consequences to the choices they made while they were in control. Oh and maybe some neural impressions, feelings, habits. Like there was a version of you, that was put in the next version and that version had a huge craving for cookies. But then that versions got overwritten with the one that didn't so. He might have kept that trait but he chose to eat cookies and but he didn't and it went away."**

"What?"

**"The point is that you, are still you, and you decide from here on out. How you are. From here on out it is completely up to you. You have complete control."**

"This feels wrong I stole this girl's life."jaune said.

**"Ah right on cue. Listen to me Jaune or Joan now I guess. There is nothing you can do to change this. What's done. is done. This just happens with our semblance other parallel versions of us use to or do it too. this girl is technically you, so is it really stealing. My advice to you is to make the most of it. Especially since I can immediately see how you have more advantages in this version already. You can come in as the maiden knight, That stopped the fall of beacon and saved her friends. That is if you're still determined to save your friends. Isn't that what you wanted."The Other Jaune asked.**

"Of course, but I didn't know you meant this way." jaune responded

'**If you're feeling that bad then next time you're close to death and decide to try life again I can erase your memories if you want. "The Other Jaune stated.**

"Again? Is that why my memories were erased last time?" jaune asked.

**"No that was a different reason. You have asked me to erase your memories and for countless different reasons. I won't go into that given that the last time a version of you told me not to tell the next version of you why they wanted to have their memories erased. There's one version in which I did tell him why the previous ones reason and he did not take it well and he convinced me not to tell other versions of the pasts versions reasons to forget.**

"what"

**'If anything it is just a courtesy for you, me, them and future versions of you if there are any. Who knows maybe you might succeed but I wouldn't place it all on you. Having tried and failed in myself and seeing countless other versions of me do the same. well, it does a number on morale failing that many times."**

"You sound like you have given up." jaune asked.

**"No, this is something different, I'm and you are still here so that's got to count for something," The Other Jaune said.**

"But you want to save our friends right? You have told other versions of me right so why not tell me how to save" jaune was cut off.

**"I have my own reasons and it's my own choice to tell you or not tell you, what I know and what I have seen. Honestly, it's one of the few that I can actually still make myself. You have your memories from your timeline, use that knowledge for you make your own choices of how to change things. If anything you'll come across some of them and can somewhat guess my other reasons as you live this life. Different timelines tend to change how you see life. You will probably come up across one as soon as I leave."The Other Jaune stated.**

"Can you at least tell me who is behind this? cinders boss, at least that, there shouldn't be any harm right? At least give me a clue so I can figure it out and if it does backfire then you can blame it all on me not yourself." jaune heard the other him take in a deep breath and then exhaled.

**"fine. The name of cinder's boss is Salem. It is up to you to figure it out, don't waste this. don't waste your new life, get a happy ending in which you and your friends live and can live with. and with that, it is time for me bid you adieu. Take care. I will see you the next time you are close to death"**

With that, Jaune felt the presence in his mind fade. He hadn't even been aware of it until it was gone. He bit her lip, slowly looking back at the mirror as if hoping what was there would change, even though he instinctively knew the other him had been telling the truth.

Before him stood a girl in baggy blue pajamas. Who looked kind of what Jaune would imagine himself as if he were a girl. Jaune felt embarrassed like he was a being stared at by a pervert and at the same time, he was staring at her body, he also felt and felt a slight sexual attraction at herself, but that's normal right she, he was originally a guy it actually felt somewhat normal.

He sighed in confusion and took a few minutes to study his… her… new features. The eyes, in particular, were captivating. they were not blue like they were in his timeline her eyes are now silver-like his friends ruby's, They captured a LOT of attention, just looking in the mirror, even though they were her eyes, she felt like she could stare into them all day.

Her face was just as pale just as before, only a lot smoother. She no longer had a strong jaw, and her face was actually quite feminine. Although come to think of it, it had been feminine to start with, she thought in embarrassment. Her hair was another attention-catching the detail. Blonde long reached to mid-spine,

Her shoulders and arms were clearly strong, although the muscles were nowhere near as prominent as they had been before, after Pyrrha's intensive training. She was… well endowed, she thought and was surprised that she wasn't embarrassed by it, but the unsettling embarrassment feeling returned when she saw that. it. was gone. the sports bra and underwear she had on now also unsettled her. she has a nice figure. good legs, she is somewhat tall or about the same height and body type as Pyrrha.

so... yeah this is for real, I'll have to live life as a girl now. Wait… if he has to live life as a girl now does that mean he had date a guy? Jaune started having a slight panic attack. What if she was attracted to or ended with someone like Cardin? Suddenly, Jaune suddenly calmed down, repulsed by the thought. she was repulsed by the thought of being with men that meant she wasn't attracted to them, right? But he was still attracted to girls like Pyrrha and Weiss.

"wait does this make me gay or a lesbian now then? Huh. is this what the other Jaune meant by timelines tend to change how we see life" she thought, she is still not completely over or used to this whole being a girl now, but she decided it didn't really matter if he was a girl now. He or she now is still the same person, she now as the other Jaune best put it was strong and beautiful, what's wrong or not to like about that. It doesn't change the fact that he wants is to save his friends and is going to stop the fall of beacon from happening.

I guess I better get used to introducing and referring to myself as Joan. Looking at the mirror and saying "Hello my name is Joan Arc. I am Joan Arc." Joan recited it a couple of times.

Looking around the room, still not knowing where she was, why was she not at her dorm or home? What is this place? she thought, she then Noticed the stand next to the bed. A vase of fresh roses and a menu. she picked it up it read summer roses inns.

"This is a motel room. it's nice, it was not like the kind you would see on the side of the road. It more like a tiny home than a motel. this emblem though the menu has. It is the exact symbol his friend ruby rose wore on her huntress outfit, I need answers maybe the receptionist of the motel can give me answers like where I am, what year it, I could use having a nightmare as an excuse.

"It is not that hard to pretend to be distraught because his world literary ended like 10 minutes ago" Joan thought to herself. she put the menu back on the stand, messed her hair up to make it look like she is troubled and head for the door.

* * *

**The scene is outside the motel rooms**

She then made her way outside to the motel room. the weather was very cloudy like it might rain but still, some shine's of light was gleaming down. Looking around outside the motel area seeing some people just talking and texting on their scrolls one walking out of the check-in lobby building. Parked cars in the parking lot, however in one of the parking spots had a friend of his yang's sports bike and off on the other side of the motel was Glynda.

Feeling of sense of rising joy as she realized that both Glynda and potentially yang were around she walked over to look at the plate to make sure. It was bumblebee. That is yang's bike realizing she has to be nearby. Maybe Glynda could tell her and give her answers. She made her way over to Glynda.

"Um hey excuse me, this is going to sound weird but can you answer some of my questions. I swear I am not crazy but. Can you tell me where and what year this is?" Joan asked.

"Are you alright Miss Arc?" Glynda responded.

"So she knows me. Good"Joan thought.

"um. no. no not. I had a horrible nightmare it seemed so real. I just want to make sure of something things. I would like some reassurance. Please." Joan said in shaken tone. Glynda then composed her self and looking at her in a consoling way told her.

"You are in the country vale, just outside the capital city of vale, this is a summer rose's inn's motel, it is Monday, August 22, 88, 8:15 am."

"88? that's last year. Wait, August 22 that's the first day of beacon. I have been sent back to last year, before I died, my entire first year." Joan thought.

"Are you reassured?" Glynda said.

"Oh, ah Yes. a little bit better or I'm going to be. Thank you very much, um do you know how far it is to the transport station that takes students to beacon?" Joan asked.

"Why, are you not going to take the bus to the transport station?"Glynda asked.

"Bus?"Joan responded.

"The bus that takes you and the rest of the students here to the transport comes at nine. did you forget that do to your nightmare."

"Ah yes, it does, thank you for reminding me. But I have do have one last question. is Yang Xiao Long here. She is a friend of mine and I would like some reassurance from her as well."Joan asked Glynda then scrolled through her tablet.

"Yes. She is in room 148. The one with the yellow bike." Glynda replied as she gestured to the room.

"Yes thank you again, "Joan said while she made her way over to them. she notices Glynda looking at her in an odd way as she leaves. Joan makes her way over to room 148. Stopped in front of the door of the room and knocks on it. Nothing happens so she knocks again harder. The hardest on the third time and still nothing.

"What is she still asleep or not here?"Mentally thinking maybe it is for the best. She doesn't know if she evens knows her and what would she even say.

"Hi, I am Joan I am here to warn you about the future in which you, me and everyone else died. No, if anything I should just meet her and all her other friends like I did the first time"Joan thought but at that moment yang opened the door.

"WHAT!" yang screamed. Joan shrieked in response causing her to be taken back an fall on her butt.

"I'm trying to sleep here! who are you," Yang said.

"Ahhh. Um hi, I am Joan Arc. I am a fellow going to be a classmate."Joan said While getting up.

"Yang Xiao Long. What do you want?" yang asked with a hint of annoyance. Joan was standing there nervous trying to think of an excuse and then quickly remembered the bus.

"I was asked to by Glynda to make sure you were awake. The bus comes in like 45 min." Joan responded. Yang responded with a clear frantic tone of surprise.

"The bus? 45 minutes. What! no why didn't the alarm clock go off?" yang felt her step on something and then they both look downed and noticed the broken alarm clock on the corner of the door.

"Well thank you for waking me up. I have to get ready now. Maybe we can hang out later when we get to beacon." Yang said as closes the door. Joan sighed in relief.

"well that possible crisis has been averted, I guess this means I should go get ready myself," Joan thought

* * *

**the motel room**

returning to back to the room she woke up in. Joan made her way to the closet, opened it and noticed some familiar but mostly different stuff. Weapons, Armor pieces on the floor of the closet, a dress and hoodie hanging. As well as a suitcase and a large steamer trunk.

"I wear a pumpkin Pete hoodie here too. Glad to see that pumpkin Pete exists in this world too." Joan thought. Noticing the sword in the closet it was Crocea Mors just like the family air loom he had in his timeline. Nice to see that some things don't change. But if his dad had all daughters in this timeline then why did she have it and not one of her older sisters?

Noticing the armor that must have been Joan's armor. Female knight armor pieces and what she wore underneath it was a dress. ultra-marine blue, the dress length went down to her knees a little more pass. Then notice the gauntlets greaves both of them different, cuirass, shoulder guards, fauld and Sabaton were a silver color, the chest plate as well but it had a blue jewel in the center.

Picking up the gauntlet greaves noticing that the one on the right hand was like yang's shotgun gauntlets. But the one on the left wasn't. it had something two compartments on the outside facing away part of the greaves and on the part facing inward, it had buttons. Pushing the button on the side and "sling" the shield came out on the other side. The shield was medium-sized round and it was reflective white. Except for the symbol the shield was different. It was tilted like 90 degrees to the left or was she just looking at the wrong way? Oh yes, nevermind It's the same he had in his timeline.

Pressing the other button the shield fell to the ground. Pressing it again and it popped back up attaching itself back to her arm. Magnetic shield? That folds up in the greave. Joan then stared at the dress.

"Am I going to have to wear a dress forever now? I wore one for the dance. But for every day from now on. is this still considered cross dressing. Well, it is not like anyone would laugh this time."Joan thought to herself. as she went back into the bathroom.

"oh boy, this is going to be awkward, might as well get it over with?" Joan thought, She sighed turned on the shower and got in the shower, deciding she may as well get ready for the day. Skipping the awkwardness. After the shower, she got dressed or attempted to

"arrgh come on. Arh, how do girls put these on and off?"

trying to tie up the back of the dress was hard, After struggling of how to put the dress on more time than she thought and realized she only had like 10 minutes. She realized she should just put on her hoodie and jeans like she did in her timeline or at least until she figured out how to put it on the dress faster. Going over to the suitcase opening it, it was nice and organized.

"skirt, skirt, skirt, shorts, shorts, shorts, shirt, shirt, shirt, jacket, underwear? Staring at golden-colored underwear and bras. she takes a deep exhale. Yoga pants ah finally at the bottom she found pants as she pulled it out. Then notice the bottom. There were stacks of lien in the bottom. She poured the rest out of the clothes out of the bag and notice the entire of the bottom inside was filled with lien. Like the way, you would expect to see with criminal drug dealers.

"what was this girl? How did she get this much money."

Then she notices the tall steamer trunk taller than her and decided to open as well. this one, however, it had mixed feelings. Inside it was like a mini work station with cabinets.

**(I would picture the Mayfair Black Steamer Trunk Secretary)**

There was a smaller steamer trunk inside. it had dust crystals and vials. Back to the bigger one it was placed in it had scientific supplies, makeup. A Computer. A music boom box. CDs, Maps of regions, cooking supplies, water filter, gun and magazines, lock picking equipment, money, food rations, first aid kit, emergency kit, flare gun. Rope, books, electronics magnets like the one on her greaves with a remote, a camera drone, makeup box. Eye colored contacts. a handbag, A letter of admission of her being accepted to beacon. A journal and her scroll. Grabbing the letter, scroll, journal, and handbag.

Dear Miss Arc,

I have been watching you and following your progress and heard seen the news coming from vacuo. Considering your past and rumors of about you truly are determined to be a huntress you don't have to go about the away you have been. As headmaster of beacon academy. I hereby invite you to attend Beacon academy. I have decided to give you a chance to study to become a huntress at beacon academy. If you are interested, please report to the transport station on the 3rd of September 88 or to the summer rose's inn in the city of vale for the bus that will take you to the transport station on the 22nd of August 88.

We would look forward to having you if you decide to attend signed. The headmaster of beacon Ozpin.

"so I was invited to attend in this timeline. I didn't sneak my way in with forged fake transcripts I made. Is Joan like some famous young warrior like Pyrrha? But the letter said my past. What did I do something? Looking over to the journal."

Flipping through it but she couldn't really read it, it was in ciphers probably to make anyone that finds it unreadable. Something she did make out was vale contacts, vaccuo, menagerie, and white fang contacts. she found another letter in the back of the journal. It seemed older compared to the one Ozpin sent.

Dear Joan.

I just want to say I am proud of you. I believe you did the right thing. I believe you when you say that you didn't do this for gain, I don't even see how it is possible people could think that given your situation. I know you are not under the control of Vacuo or sienna khan. That you did what you did because it was the right thing to do and I know you are committed to this. You're all alone now and on your own. This sword I sent to you is named Corcea Mors it belonged to me and my father along with his, it was passed down and is special and sentimental. Your older sisters never wanted it because they thought they were ineffective in today's time and had better ones now. having guns built in them like and special metal like the one your mother had made for you and your sisters, I thought that if I ever had a son I would give it to him. But now even if I had a son it would be better in your hands.

"well, that's a little discouraging." Joan thought, how this was compared to his dad and him, of him not being a manly man or capable of the things he would say like "don't be a man that relies on others otherwise your not a real man" yet this. moving on, she continued to read the letter.

It may not be like the one your mother had made for you or your sisters. But it is still a good weapon, Keep this not just to protect yourself with. But also as a reminder that even though the rest of the family has denounced you. I believe you and I am supporting you. I am proud of you. I love you and I know you will grow up to be a great woman. Be safe. Joan noticed Letter was worn out like it was crumpled up.

Joan mentally thought "so that is why I have Corcea Mors and not my older sisters but. This raises more questions. What did I do? Vacuo?, sienna khan, I'm alone? My family denouncing me? putting the letter back in the back of the journal.

she reached for her scroll and Searched through it to find nothing unusual, it seems like it is brand new, that did help, she started contemplating the many different and possible situations of how this girl could have gotten all that money and the items and what kind of person she was.

knock knock "miss arc you have 10 minutes left, "Glynda said.

"ok, I'm just finishing getting dressed, "Joan remarked.

She quickly put the clothes back in the suitcase and then tried stuffing in the dress in the suitcase. After a while of struggling to put it. She eventually manages to close it. She then just put on the pumpkin Pete hoodie, pants then put on the armor pieces over it, got her sword, suitcases and head out for the bus.

* * *

**The scene is the motel parking lot with a boarding bus**

Upon exiting her motel room Joan couldn't help but smile the dark clouds were gone sky was beautiful blue and sending warm rays down on her.

" It is like the world is shining down on me. The future is looking bright." Joan thought, looking over into the distance to see the would-be students like blake lined up as Glynda was checking them off on her tablet. Looking at the line she noticed someone new a shrine maiden. **(it's an OC character)**

she had cherry blossom colored, haired style like velvets but the sides are tied up with a ribbon. cherry eyes. Wielding a big golden-ish gauntlet on her left hand. She also has a collapsible bow and a quiver of arrows. What made her really stand out is that her aura was on shining silver little blinding.

"miss Amano control your aura" Glynda stated seeming to cover her face.

"I am just letting it out, it's best to let it all out now when we are not moving, then on the bus where I might blind someone," the Amano girl responded.

So she got in line, just keeping to herself watching them get checked by Glynda until she made it to Glynda.

"Miss Arc?" Glynda said with a tone of confusion and looking a bit perplexed at her.

"huh, Is there something wrong?" Joan said.

"Are those eye colored contacts?"Glynda asked

"What no," Joan responded. Glynda then leaned in close to Joan.

"You have silver eyes," Glynda said in a realizing tone.

"Um, I don't, what's the problem?" Joan asked.

"It's just that, the picture you gave us looks different" Glynda told her while she showed her the picture of how the original Joan arc looked. For one she was wearing the dress with her armor, but her hair was in a double twisted low buns style and she had blue eyes.

"I'm wearing fake blue eye colored contacts in my photo?" Joan asked.

"Yes... you are. You look so different you're not wearing your dress and your hair isn't done."Glynda said.

"I just didn't have time to style it and my dress had problems, you know the nightmare I had. It slowed me down. I am a student I swear."Joan stated. she then opened her bag and got out her journal and pulled out her acceptance letter.

"here is my acceptance letter"Joan stated while holding out her admission letter.

"I know it is you Miss Arc, but" "HONK" Glynda was cut off by bus driver as he honked to get her attention. The bus driver reminded her they are on a schedule. Glynda then took in a sigh.

"Miss Arc If you ever need to talk to someone to work through your struggles. Know that I am here as the school's counselor. Please board the bus, we will speak about this another time though" Glynda said.

The sound of a sports bike behind them roared. it was yang, it looks like she was going to follow the bus. Joan Having her stuff placed in the hold. Joan bowed to Glynda and then stepped into the bus. Joan made her way to the back where it was luckily empty; Glynda saw Joan making her way to the back of the bus Glynda got out her scroll and typed a message to Ozpin " ozpin I just found another silver-eyed girl" sitting down in the front seat next to miss Amano. see glanced back to see Joan sitting in the back.

Joan getting comfortable in her seat staring out the window seeing a bit of the forever fall forest off in the distance

Glynda watched miss Amano took off her gauntlet placing it on her lap making it act as a flat surface. seeing the diamond-shaped outlined tattoo on her left hand and as she started typing on her scroll. Glynda just back and looked out as they then started to leave the motel to go to the transport station.

* * *

**(my idea of what an intro would be like . it would still have the same intro from the first season.)**

"They see you as small and helpless"- scene of jaune on the steps dying. world burning around him.

"They see you as just a child"- scene jaune is approached by the other jaune and begins to be engulfed the light.

"Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"- boom he is Joan arc in her maiden knight armor

"Prepare for your greatest moments"- jaune/Joan planing.

"Prepare for your finest hour"- Nora who on a cliffside and seems to staring out the sea.

"The dream that you've always dreamed" -Pyrrha is on a stage wearing a medal raising her head up to the spotlight

"is suddenly about to flower"-that light has running figure run in between it. its' ren who is running in a forest trying to find his way out.

"We are lightning"- JNPR is facing this world's version of the Nuckelavee Grimm which is like a samurai on horseback.

"Straying from the thunder"- JNPR all charge it. then into black. next scene a raven-haired woman dressed in a blue grim reaper hooded outfit, on her long blue dress it has spades going around on the hip area and is wearing a skull mask that has a blue fiery effect coming out of the eyes welding a sword that is like qrow's harbinger.

"Miracles of ancient wonder."- a big flash of blue light and wind. the woman is gone and where she stood there is snow.

"This will be the day we've waited for"- Joan is in front of her investigation and planing board and is working is an investigation board in a secret location.

"This will be the day we open up the door"- Joan is outside walking along until she stops and glares at a specific OC character who is a white wolf faunus. they have a staredown.

"I don't wanna hear your absolution"- Joan stares her zooming into her eye.

"Hope you're ready for a revolution"-it's from the OC perspective staring at Joan, zooming into Joan's silver it extends out of ruby's eye who is staring up at a statue of her mom summer rose

"Welcome to a world of new solutions" yang comforts her and she stands with her team RWBY.

"Welcome to a world of bloody evolution"-scene a mysterious blonde girl with dust crystals embedded in her and wearing a beeping collar, in the dark.

"In time, our hearts will open minds"-scene all of them being lined up in formation CFVY, CRDL, RWBY, JNPR and OC team.

"A story will be told"- all of them raise their weapons high. it goes to Joan raising her sword high.

"A victory while still keeping our souls"-Joan silhouetted with the jewel part of her shining.


	2. this time it will be different

**chapter 2: this time it will be different**

**last updated 10/31/2019**

* * *

**The scene is the bus that is on the highway heading to the transport station**

Joan is sitting in the back of the bus alone staring out the window. seeing a sign "Welcome to the city of vale the emerald city" and green fields of the agriculture district.

"wow, this still feels like it isn't real, but it is. today has just been insane, no this last hour has been insane. when I woke up this morning I thought it was just going to be another day of the vytal festival, sure there was still the outrage scandal over yang breaking mercury's leg, but that outrage ended early in the morning with them being disqualified from the tournament, I thought that was going to be the most eventful part of today. then there was my talk with Pyrrha about destiny where I messed that up, I thought that was going to be the worst part of today. but no. next the school got attacked. I saw everyone die and i guess it was supposed to be my end too. "Joan thought to herself and fell into a little sadness. but then remembered what he was told.

**You have your memories from your timeline, use that knowledge for you make your own choices of how to change things.**

a sense of excitement started to build up inside her as she realized the amazing chance she has been given to be able to redo the year. because this time it will be different. She swore right then to become stronger and save her friends. She already knows what most of the teachers like Port, Oobleck and other teachers were going to teach her. So she should use that extra time to train and plan, expose and prevent the events before they happen. Taking out Joan's journal she turned to empty pages so she could make a list and timeline. Along with sticky notes for writing down options she can make a plan from her last year to plan this year.

If she handles it originally. Then things should stay mostly the same when it did not matter, this way it would make it easier for her to change things when it did.

she is talking to herself mentally, as she was writing the timeline and options.

**(I would listen to death notes l ideology extended)**

-In the first semester team, RWBY stopped the shipping plot of the white fang and Torchwick at the docks but he got away. I will be there with my team as backup this time.

Or

-I can follow them to find their hideout. The beacon attack that took place it had to take a lot of dust. it is mostly likely roman who got it for them, This will slow down their operation, If I find the hideout, I send the police to them anonymously, After that dust robberies increased. That's the only time for sure, that's my only chance to follow Roman, to find the hideout for the attack is for sure.

**-Second semester**

-Cinder and her team transferred to beacon, the same day that ironwood showed up with his fleet. along with the rest of the students.

They were exchange students from shade of vacuo, meaning there is a high chance that someone there must have snuck them in. the headmaster, dean, the committee or board of admissions, someone is a traitor. This also why I can't just stop them from coming to beacon. Even if I somehow managed to convince Ozpin here or the headmaster over there. I have no excuse to use if anything that would just hurt me and make cinder and her organization aware I know. I have to collect proof to stop them.

-I know what rooms they stayed in. ill bug the room to try to get evidence and maybe they might even mention more about their organization. In the speech that she gave in my timeline, she made clear this was just the beginning, she was acting under someone or a group. Someone named Salem. according to the other jaune, Joan does seem to have shady contacts one of them should be able to help me get the gear I need. I will need to go in a disguise.

\- I could tell Glynda and Ozpin to be careful about Ironwood. If anything the fleet he brought serves as a justification for the suspicion. I don't know wither to tell them the whole truth then and there I guess I will just have to determine that from how the conversation goes. But probably not. Given how I know that Ozpin has something planned for Pyrrha.

Ironwood, He is a general if I want to take him down is going to be trickier than cinder and her lackeys.

(Sighing) penny, she is the key. I now know she is an android now. If I befriend her I can hopefully convince her to keep an on him for me. She is not the same as their other robots. She seems like a person. I'm banking on that she is able to process empathy or morality. If anything, at the least. I could convince her not to fight Pyrrha when the time comes. I will just tell her about her polarity then. If I remember correctly from the story that Yang told me.

\- The day Blake ran away was the day they met. Weiss knocked penny over and ruby just said goodbye friend and she asked if that was true and that's all it took. That was three days before the plot at the docks. I need to be in the city to befriend her possibly before.

-Team RWBY investigation. I need to get in on it with my team. to get the documents of Schnee dust company robberies, It could provide more insight into this organization and how they operate.

**-The dance, X**

"From what Ruby told us the burglar. She ended up stealing data off the school's hard drives. However, because of the festival. I now know that it was really a Trojan horse that allowed them to control the broadcast during the fight. Making everyone watch in horror instead of the teachers cutting it off like yang's fight with mercury."

-Trojan horse allowed them Access to the system. I cannot connect the evidence I gather to the school's network otherwise cinders Trojan horse might show that I know about them. Hard paper copies, footage and voice recordings or I never connect the computer I have to the school and place it there.

-For that day, I could set off a false alarm putting security on their toes. But that would expose me, In addition they could use that as their opportunity to put the Trojan horse in. my best hope would be to trap them during the dance.

-The burglar that I now know was able to get away by entering the ballroom dance from the north entrance. The closest one to the CCT building. Around midnight. Simple block the door so she cannot enter.

-no all of them not only one entrance. Alternatively, I could just go with ruby but then my team might come with me. And that would alert emerald and mercury. It could either make them stop the plan or cinder would have to face off all of us. Exposing them. I need to plan this out more.

**-The first grim attack**.

-In the southeast corner mountain Glenn area just outside of vale. The train. The white fang and Torchwick operation? During the fall of beacon, a lot of Grimm came from there. The Grimm entered vale through that place. The point of the attack was to blow holes in the old railway tunnels having them fill with Grimm. Then they would just have to open the hole that Glynda covered. Like destroying a dam sending all water spewing out. I do not see how I can re-force the destroyed tunnels or the area's defenses in that place by myself at least not without outing myself. so the best option is to prevent them from being destroyed in the first place. I need to plan this out more.

-after the first Grimm attack, Torchwick was taken to ironwoods ship. Which was used during the attack on beacon. To turn atlas security droids on the citizens and destroyed the other ships that ironwood brought. leaving us defenseless.

-make sure he does not end up in it. I should by then be skilled enough to handle him and hand him over myself to the vale police department.

**\- **After roman was captured all crime in vale stop completely. something to consider.

**-The Vytal festival/ the attack**.

-in the four by four-match cinder and her lackeys were all fighting in the tournament, they couldn't do anything at that time, Opportunity?

-ruby and yang's uncle crow. Weiss sister winter, possible help or distraction.

**-The Matches**

**-**I could throw the first match or the doubles match for my team, no one would find it hard to believe I would lose, my team might hate me and be sad, but compared to the alternative I'll take that and I could move more freely during that time too.

\- Coco and yatsuhashi vs emerald and mercury

-Judging from what coco, yang, and Pyrrha told me in my timeline. They all felt they saw illusions in some way during their matches. For Coco it was yatsuhashi in the forest, for yang it was mercury attacking her at the end of her fight and for Pyrrha, it was seeing penny with more swords then she had, since no one else but them could see what they were seeing. it is probably some kind of mental illusion semblance, From emerald mostly likely, I am about 66 percent sure of that, I doubt mercury could have done that while fighting ruby.

\- Yang vs mercury X

-for coco, I can just tell her, How one of them has that semblance. Maybe she and yatsuhashi will win then. Especially with yang, I have to tell her. When she defeats mercury and she announced as the winner and it looks like he attacked don't do anything, It is an illusion and there is no point she already won. Neither of these seems like it would expose me if I phrase it right it is just friendly advice.

-tell coco and yatsuhashi about the match.

-mercury vs yang, Tell yang

-tell Pyrrha not to fight penny or penny not to fight Pyrrha.

**-The Attack**

-The broadcast during the attack. They were still broadcasting it after Pyrrha and penny's fight. It was on a rooftop. He saw part it. He and everyone else had to focus on the attack. But he has a mental image. Where is that rooftop? When I get to beacon I have to find the spot.

-Torchwick taking over control of ironwoods ship, turning the droids on the citizens and students.

-The white fangs and their leader Adam Taurus entering the school and killing civilians and team RWBY by fairgrounds. I could help set up the festival tents so we have somewhat of a strategic cover during the attack.

-the Grimm dragon. beacon is just a building. I need to get everyone out.

-23:30

-23:45

-24:00

"I need to plan this out more"

-Teams CFVY and SSSN were beaten by the paladins of ironwood.

-NDGO and CRDL were killed by the white fang members.

-the rest of penny's and FNKI were killed by Grimm over by the cafeteria,

-BRNZ or ABRN. he thinks they died in the courtyard

"maybe moving the teams around gives us the advantage and end the conflict faster."

**-The vault basement at the bottom of the school**.

"Who was that girl in that capsule? what were they going to do to Pyrrha? I need to know more about this. I have a general idea of what it was. They were going to her infuse her with something? like in the comics of Xray and Vav. Something powerful. So powerful enough that cinder had to do all of this to get it. When cinder attacked me that was not an ordinary semblance or anything I thought was possible. Pyrrha most likely was going to get infused by it so she could fight cinder and whatever else cinder was a part of."

-the day after that team CFVY lost Pyrrha was called into ozpin's office

"now I know why. The secret basement. They were going to do something to her. That capsule the girl was in was very high tech. perhaps she was being kept alive by it. It was mostly like brought by ironwood with his fleet. energy power transfer device like maybe I need to know more about this though."

-I know how to get down there. do I sneak in? And make them explain it. Make them move it and abandon their plan?

\- as soon as I can I put a bug in ozpin's office. The vase of plants. I have an idea of how or when I can do it.

-I can outright deny them in their plan to use Pyrrha. I am her leader, after all. or perhaps.

-I could do whatever they asked her.

with that, she remembered about her talk that she had with her early today. the spartan warrior Pyrrha was leaning on the side of a wall outside of the cafeteria wall alone.

"it's no green goop, but it might still do some good." jaune said as he held out a piece of cotton candy for her.

"um...thank you jaune" pyrrha said. Nora and ren seemed to be coming in our direction as Nora noticed us. she forces ren to go back to the fairgrounds so I and Pyrrha could have our moment. even she could read the situation. so I sat next to her.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that. even when I told my parents I was going to beacon. they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. how depressing is that."

"I'm sure they didn't."Pyrrha started to respond.

"I guess. I'm trying to say that. you've always been there for me. even when I didn't deserve it, and I can tell there's something on your mind, so I don't know, how can I help"jaune stated.

"you're already doing it, "Pyrrha said with a clear sense of relief.

"jaune. I don't know what to do?"

"what do you mean"jaune asked.

"do you believe in destiny, "Pyrrha asked.

"um... I dunno. I guess that depends on how you view it."jaune replied.

"When I think of destiny. I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. but rather...some sort of final goal. something you worked towards your entire life."Pyrrha stated.

"Okay, uh...yeah.i can see that sure."jaune said.

"well. what would you do if something came along that you never expected? something that had the potential to stand in between you and your destiny." Pyrrha stated.

"like what"jaune asked.

"or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were, "Pyrrha said quickly with conflict.

"Pyrrha you're not making any sense."jaune asked in concerned.

"None of it makes sense. this isn't how things were supposed to happen!" Pyrrha stated.

"I'm sorry p-please, I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." jaune responded in a pleading way to help.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a huntress to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. but I don't know if I can do it, "Pyrrha responded. staring at him waiting for a comforting answer.

"of course you can. the Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge, and if you really believe it is your destiny to save the world, you can't let anything stand in your way."jaune responded. Pyrrha upon hearing that covered her face to in an attempt to hide and or hold back tears to no avail."

"Pyrrha" jaune said with a horrifying sense of realization that he just made it worse.

"stop" Pyrrha responded in clear sadness.

"Did I say something wrong?" jaune asked, he was sure that he messed now he wanted her to know that doesn't understand the situation and that he didn't mean to hurt her. he began to make his way to her.

"stop" Pyrrha shouted with sorrow as she raises her hand to push me away but accidentally uses her semblance to send me crashing several feet up into the side of the wall.

"I'm sorry"Pyrrha whimpered then ran away.

"What did I say..."jaune asked to himself.

"I thought she was doubting herself of winning the tournament I just wanted to give her confidence like she has helped me before"

she then pictures himself staring down at him raising his head and punching himself, switching positions one punching himself the next being punched over and over until his teeth comes out; she squeezed her head and actually started to tear up a little.

"I am an idiot. No. Worse than that. Anyone could have noticed she was distraught. Whatever she was asked to get infused. It would have changed her. she was afraid of that. it must have hurt her, even more, when the one person she was hoping to ease her doubt and presented himself at that moment as a possible reason to stay told her you're wrong to even be questioning.

I can't believe it took me so long to realize that she loved me. I only then in those final moments when she kissed me did I realize it, and she threw me into that locker I realized that she going to fight cinder, that I was going to lose her.

I want to be with her now. But am I manipulating her since I know how to make her like me? She said that the main reason that she liked me was that I did not know her and treated her like an equal. That I saw her for who she just was. I have no problem treating her as an equal I respect her and she's my best friend. But I want to be with her now. But it just seems wrong now in a way, plus I don't think I have a shot now. No. if anything She deserves someone better.

a little part of me is telling me it could make things easier or it would only just make things harder in the end.

"her face, I never saw Pyrrha that hopeless and conflicted before. She felt cornered. She needed the reassurance of not losing herself and that this is not her horrible fate. She needed someone to tell her it is OK not to go through with it. But instead of me comforting her and telling her that. I made her feel like even more of a prisoner of her fate. That won't happen again I will fight ozpin himself if I have to and anyone else that tries to guilt her."

Writing it down in bold at the top page. **save Pyrrha, save friends, rescue the people, take down cinder and her lackeys, stop cinders plot, expose them all, find out who is Salem and this organization? **That's how I prioritize all of this. she then returned her attention back to the timeline.

**X writing arching connecting X to X**

The dance to yang's fight. They were the most active during this period. During this time. That's when all preparations for the attack were ready. Torchwick in ironwoods ship, the dust for the white fang army and a bunch of Grimm inside the tunnel getting ready to burst out of the hole of that Glynda covered up. at that point, they were just working on the public mistrust for the morale breaking to cause fear and despair so that the Grimm would attack more.

These are the turning points. What will turn all of this around? a major one is the result of coco and yatsuhashi vs emerald and mercury match. If CFVY wins cinders plans are thrown into complete disarray. Mercury "getting" his leg broken by yang in the finals rounds. Her plans might change then and there. This could backfire she planned all of this so far. At that point, she could just start the attack there. But if she doesn't have a backup plan then that's good for us.

\- I should have cinder and her lackeys watched at that time and preferably during these matches, At that point, it would seem like the time to start telling friends like team RWBY and mine or if have to turn to an adult then I tell Glynda, I hope I can trust her as an adult that will protect Pyrrha, But then again she's ozpins wife so might tell ozpin making him accelerate his plan with Pyrrha.

"Preventing all that death and cinder from getting that power from the girl in the secret Pyrrha Seems like these are my options so far. I need to plan for the attack in case I don't stop them at the dance. When I go after cinder and her lackeys, Torchwick, possibly ironwood, the white fang, and their leader Adam that's the plan so far."

Then a dark thought came up. I'll just kill them, I have to kill them before they get the chance. jaune personally never thought about killing another human being or Faunus. Grimm sure but another person. But if it means I can save my friends and not just them countless other people. she Imagined how she would go about killing Adam, Torchwick, mercury, emerald, cinder and possibly ironwood.

"OK stop thinking of this"Joan snapped herself back.

"It not like I am strong enough to do that." She does need to be able to fight them physically just in case. But Right now, she does not stand a chance. Plus she will not be able to stop them from that point on. In his timeline, they succeeded at least in destroying beacon. But that was just the beginning. Clearly, this group wants to conquer the world or destroy it. Someone has to fight them.

"I am no good if I am rotting in prison. If I act too soon, I might end up exposing myself to them and they might stop me or kill me. But if she does not they might succeed again and there's also the possible fact that cinder and her lackeys do not seem like the type to be taken as "actual" prisoners" Joan thought.

**-Making a tally list writing down a list of pros and cons.**

-I may need to reconsider ironwood's part in this if he truly was involved. because if he was he could have easily and for us unknowingly given cinder access to put the Trojan horse in. he is the leader of atlas but his soldiers aren't blind immoral followers. If he was involved in the fall of vale they would turn on him. he seized control of the vytal festival from ozpin. However, in the battle, he was fighting with us. But that could have been part of the cover, but cinder did mention him in her speech. I am not ruling out the possibility. That he let that happen that way. Appearing to be protecting us to the rest of the world. While in reality destroying us. Tied, Ironwood I really do not know if he truly is ally or enemy.

"how I should go about making friends. Who do I tell and when?. Hum..., the more that I think about it. My plans could work better if tell some before some events, however, then that plan may conflict or can conflict with future events."

-Telling friends, knowing my friends, they will act on this information. I could tell them in the next few days but this would hurt me in the long run. They might expose me to cinder. making her not act as she did and then cinder would get to me. Interrogate me and or kill me. even ozpin could do the same. I'm a possible if not a definite threat to his plan for Pyrrha. ironwood especially would do that. whether he is or not our side he would capture me interrogate me and this semblance of mine is pretty unbelievable and I have no way other than telling them the events that I know will happen to prove it.

"in the end, if I have to tell someone. I just have to make sure that Pyrrha does not find out or know about the future before ozpin makes his offer to her. or that ozpin knows about it before making his offer to her. so he can't use it to help convince her."

Looking back at the multiple pages, the written timeline in her journal, As well the options and other things she wrote in it, it was a mess all jumbled together.

she slumped back in her seat feeling overwhelmed of how this year is going to be, even on paper it sounds confusing and like if anything bad happens now it's on her. knowing what she knows she is going to have to pretty much operate in the background while facing cinder group, ozpin's group and not exposing herself to either them and her friends. if she is discovered she is mostly screwed. she then took in a deep breath.

"Ok, I will cross all those bridges as I get to them."Joan thought and then stuffed her journal inside her hoodie, out of everything she has this is the most dangerous if found now, everything else can be explained. especially since the school is gonna be taking our luggage, and then there's the marking our of stuff so they know where to send our stuff if the potential student passes their initiation.

"First things first, is forming team JNPR. let see we became a team by all picking the same relic during initiation. Nora will make sure she and ren get paired up. so I need to make sure I and Pyrrha get teamed up. if I remember correctly we met in the locker-room when she was being talked up by Weiss. oh wait I think weiss disdain for me may have influenced Pyrrha and the reason that happened was because I hit on Weiss. yeah, I'm going to have to make her not like me since I doubt she will hit on me now or I have to trigger her to talk down to me. I guess I could still try to hit on her or maybe hit on Pyrrha, that could trigger Weiss. Joan's head raced with possibilities so much so that she needs to relieve stress, well she needed it for multiple reasons so Joan took her scroll out of her bag and found earbuds.

"We-Tube exists here too" Joan thought. browsing through WeTube Joan found a song that was in his timeline too and wanted to hear right now ease her tension.

"carry on my wayward son. there'll be peace when you are done. lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more" Joan got lost in the song and just looked outside to see them currently passing the gate of victory she then looked back at her scroll.

buzz buzz Glynda's scroll vibrates to notify her that she has received a message from ozpin.

"really you found another one, where, who chances are we are going to need to keep tabs on her and if not ending up recruiting her"ozpin replied.

"that may be a problem though, I'm not completely entirely sure she is exactly who she says she is."Glynda typed.

"what do you mean?"ozpin replied.

"is it possible to just wake up with them"Glynda typed.

"no, I don't believe so, why"ozpin replied.

"because it is Joan arc and this morning it is as if she just woke with them"Glynda typed.

"so you think this is an impostor"ozpin replied.

"I don't know, maybe. I saw her both last night and this morning. I don't believe an imposter could have switched places without me noticing, not to mention if this was an impostor. a good impostor wouldn't blow there cover. but this morning it was as if she was a different person. she seemed to have had a nightmare that left her in shock. when she came to me she had a shaken looked distraught look and was asking stuff like where she was and what year it was. when I asked her about her eyes and showed her the picture she sent in, she was surprised, but it is as if she acknowledged that she herself was wearing fake blue eye colored contacts herself."Glynda typed.

"so her eyes are silver."ozpin replied.

"yes"

"then it seems she hid them up to now and its as if this morning she forgot that she hid them. maybe it was due to her nightmare. It would make sense that her parents would have her wear them to hide her and to avoid having the public from questioning. however, let's make definitive sure that this is fact Joan Arc. you are going to need to get a DNA sample from her. so we could determine it is her, easily at the school. then we will contact one of her older sisters."ozpin replied.

"understood"

"on, hows miss sakura Amano"ozpin replied.

"she is still with me. fine. no sign of danger"

"good see you later and take care love" ozpin replied. Glynda brings the scroll into the chest, smiles then puts the scroll back in her pocket. she then noticed how miss sakura Amano was staring at her, a smile on her face rocking her head back and forth. this is the same look she had when she used her anniversary for her stories.

"no," Glynda told her.

"yes," Sakura responded.

whoo whoo, the sound of a moving train passing by took her attention.

* * *

**the scene is the inside of the train a cabin**

the spartan warrior Pyrrha Nikos readied herself she placed on her golden-brass leg greaves. next, she put on her tiara and then the part that she would always do last. she wraps her bright long red sash around her waist tieing it and having it flow down behind her. she grabbed the flowing red sash and brought it up to chest cradling it against her.

"Pyrrha are you ready?" Pyrrha slightly jumped and turned back her to see mother Thetis stood there in a blue greek styled dress. Her short-cropped red hair, black glasses focusing piercing her green eyes.

"oh, mother. I'm just finishing up" Pyrrha responded. Thetis just stood there for a moment looking at her daughter to see if she was she made her way to her and arranged her sash having it flow down on her right thigh.

yeah her mom knew what was up was up to, Pyrrha thought, she was considering commenting on it but the whistle of the train sounded at that moment alerting the passengers that they arrived at the transport station.

"Hey." Her tone shifted to being hard, cold – business-like.

"Who are you?"Thetis stated making Pyrrha groaned internally, so Pyrrha straightening her shoulders and resetting her stance to be firm, mentally putting on her persona mask.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she responded, but her heart was not in it. yet she knew had to ignore it for now.

"Good. Alright. Time to head out, then." The harsh glint in her eye softened ever so slightly as she patted Pyrrha's back and started to lead her out.

* * *

**The scene is inside the transport station**

the onlookers seemed cleared a wide berth for her there was no need to ask where she was going to the student loading gate, seems everyone could tell that she had been accepted to Beacon Academy in Vale the first and best of the hunter's academies. it brings hopefuls who want to be hunters from all over the world, acting as a beacon of hope for the world and future after the great war, hence the name. drawing many different varieties, that there are even threads online about who is in and the possible attendees are.

flash flash. Pyrrha put on a smile and pose as the hunter journalist took her picture even some onlookers took some.

"so miss Nikos any comments on this year rumored attendees. this year it is rumored to have the adalna future conductor Ursula brown Upsdellia. atlas's modeler of stature Natalia Florence. each are the best of there country's, any thoughts on them." the journalist asked.

"They sure do sound impressive, it's good to hear that there more strong fighters to serve as future protectors of the world. but even though I'm going to beacon, I'll do to my best represent sanctum and mistral."Pyrrha responded seeing her mom smiling at her making sure that she presents right.

"speaking about mistralian representation there rumors that vacuo's maiden knight Joan Arc maybe be attending too, any comments on "the hunter journalist stopped as he seemed to notice Thetis be taken back by hearing that with clear visible distaste.

"you can't be serious, "Thetis asked.

"um, yes but it's just rumor" the journalist replied.

"well, she doesn't count as a mistrialian anymore even the kingdom declared that and the vacuo's maiden knight title is self-proclaimed one, don't even give that traitor attention" Thetis stated.

"so no statement on her, got it"journalist responded.

"Mom, Mom, that's the girl on Pumpkin Pete's cereal, right?" Pyrrha turned to see a little boy making his way over to her.

"Honey, don't bother her" the boy's mother snapped at him as she was catching up to him. having caught up to him she pulled her son's back as he tried to touch the spartan warrior. when he was being turned back Pyrrha saw the boy's german Sheppard dog tail.

"Yes, that's me. it was fun working with Pumpkin Pete's!"Pyrrha said which made the boy grinned and his tail started to wag enthusiastically. making Pyrrha letting out a genuine smile for the boy.

"Mom, Mom, look! Only heroes and cool people are on Pumpkin Pete's, can you autograph it" the boy said as he pulled out a little cereal box of pumpkin Pete with her on it. His mother, however, was not as amused at her son's actions; instead, she looked extremely embarrassed.

"don't bother her! That's Pyrrha Nikos, honey you need to show some respect!. She's going to be a great Huntress one day!" the mom responded. "

"no, it's fine we were just finishing up here" Pyrrha said. Thetis then laughed brightly, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"That's right, my Pyrrha here the pride of sanctum is off to Beacon today, actually!" Thetis said in a bit of a conceited tone. as Pyrrha finished box.

"Wow!. That's so cool! Can I touch your sword!" the boy oohed and aahed at the redhead, eyes sparkling. Pyrrha laughed, beaming at the little boy.

"No, it's a little too dangerous for you right now, but you can look at my shield, if you like," Pyrrha said but the mom boys seems to be done with this.

"Nope, it time to go. thank you for your time. Good luck out in Beacon!" she said before rushing her son away. Pyrrha saw them both leave looking at their german shepard dog tails. then Thetis caught her attention again.

"There you have it, Pyrrha. You are Pyrrha Nikos. You have won fame, you have won prestige. even little faunus children look up to you- you are a hero. Go out there and do well. I know you will. it doesn't matter who you run into atlas modeler or the adalna conductor or especially that traitor Joan Arc. you've never faced competition before. they don't stand a chance you" She brushed her daughter's bangs out of her eyes, smiled at her"You won't face competition at Beacon, either. alright "Thetis stated.

" I'll do my best," Pyrrha responded. in the way she knew her mom would buy it.

"well, I have to go now. go and show them the pride of sanctum" Thetis said as she walks away. Pyrrha keeping still with straightened her back and waving. until she knew she was gone.

Her mother said similar words to her before every competition, every new chapter of her life; no matter what she said, the underlying content was always you do not win, you didn't try hard enough. because if you tried you would have won. Sometimes, it felt like her mother's love relied only upon her status, her life as a 'hero'. Although she kept the same small smile plastered to her face, her heart was sinking lower and lower with every passing moment. as She entered the gate area could see numerous other teenagers her age proclaiming proudly that they were off to Beacon as well, making friends and getting to know each other and a little red reaper girl with a scythe who seemed to be having a touching moment with her dad.

Unfortunately, no one approached her. this could mean no one knows who she is or what is most likely people do and are intimidated by her celebrity status as usual. she was hoping for the best case though. wondering what it would be like to have a friend, someone laugh, hang out with and getting to know each other.

it not completely impossible after all she sort met nice a blonde monkey faunus guy named sun over the summer in vacuo during a tournament match. supposedly he is going to shade academy so she could end up meeting him again when the students come here for the semester before the vytal festival next year.

she then started to wonder what if she went to shade instead with that boy. if she did that though, people would be in even more uproar then right now of her just going to beacon's vale. and it could backfire in her wanting to make friends plan. if anything beacons vale seems like that best thing she could have hoped for. she is really glad that the headmaster invited her. because if not she doesn't know she would have been able to bring it up to her mother to go here instead of mistrals haven academy.

"now abording students for beacon academy," the announcer said over the mic.

"this time it will be different, "Pyrrha told to herself quietly. as she boarded the airship. a few moments later the final student passengers arrived at the loading gate.

"Oh please don't throw up again." Joan thought to herself as she approaches the loading gate. she then felt an itching sensation in the back of her head it was as if someone yanked a bit of her hair. no was directly behind her she just brushed it off and head on to airship.

Glynda glad she was not caught then places the piece of Joan's hair in an empty plastic bottle and then boarded the airship herself.


	3. the world around them was crumbling

**Chapter 3:the world around them was crumbling**

**Last updated 7/22/20**

* * *

**The scene an unknown place**

on a Cliffside overlooking sea and their town, Nora and her best friend kali, dark-haired cat-eared half-human girl, having two golden-ish earrings on her left cat ear and one on her right and matching her eyes. sat smiling looking at thunder and lightning storms that would continually rage in their fjord. where most people would be frightened by it. she and her people loved it, it is like the storms are a part of her. she lived in a place with thunderstorms in the background were frequently. considered normal and sound of thunder but what comes after the lighting.

boom lighting hit her. but she was in joy realizing she found out her crackle of electricity on her fingertips. kali was joyous. touched fingers some bits of electricity went to her. kali then air punch and shot some electricity she then started running electricity sparkling while and then jumped getting a good distance.

she then motioned at her to do the same. in which Nora did and made it about halfway in the distance. having their fun, the two-headed back into town the outer region, as they got closer to both the sea and town the buildings there weren't made only of wood but stone too, entering the villages storehouse both Nora and kali grabbing putting bread, fish in there baskets along with plates, cups. writing down what they took for the storehouse Viking to record. they then headed for the community great hall. because tonight they feast.

on the way there though they came across commotion.

seeing the white-goldish robed preacher with grail in hand taking some sprinkling it on the white wolf half-human girl, who unlike most half-humans has both tail, ears and whats called hidden eyes that make the white part of the eyes black and the iris of the eye red.

looks like their friend weiss-mond was being harassed again by the golden path church.

the preacher was still shouting at her to be gone cause she cannot be cleansed. that is a being of trouble, the cursed beings that shows the darkness of the hidden shadows.

they were going to interfere and get her but before they did. nora's father Gunnar a tall red-haired trading viking, he came up from behind them and told them he would handle it.

he got a fish from his back sack then started squeezing it getting some juice from it into the cup. sneaking up behind the preacher he splashed and sprinkled it on the preacher was obviously was upset by and need to go clean not before claiming he is doomed due to siding with a devil spawn. Kali grabbed weiss-mond bringing her over.

weiss-mond stopped using her hidden eyes showing her normal lilac-colored. they started to comfort their friend.

weiss-mond mentioned that was just searching around for... she was using her hidden eyes to look for them.

the preacher then saw her using hidden eyes and they saw the rest.

Gunnar mentioned that they sailed off at midday. it is too bad her aunt is missing Yulefest. but someone has to figure out why the hidden shadows are showing up.

Nora has no idea but what weiss-mond said. yet from the rest of the conversation feels like she did know that person well but. just can't remember. either way, they all headed for the town's community great hall up the side of a mountain.

the music played of drums, lutes, lyres, horns, the dancing some of the adult challenging each other of consuming mead and all-round having a good time. Gunnar decided to stay with them and told three to go have fun.

the three of them met up with their little band of friends Pierre, at the kid's side a long table sitting close to the for the tale the skalds and actors were going to tell and perform. this time though is was partly different they were using a box that showed beamed out light. called a projector. putting a blue like paper plastic in it of causing blue light to shine on the tone for the beginning of the tale.

this one part of the translated tales from across the seas. one of the seasons of the four maidens.

that deep in the woods in a land far away. showing a home on the stage. lived a lone broken, defeated, disappointed and bitter old shut-in. who isolated to get away from the world that done them so much harm and there own foolishness.

the window covers opened inside sat Weiss-mond mother Makawee a white wolf half-human woman. Nora wouldn't be surprised if she has a strong connection to playing the character seeing of the is missing a quarter of her tail, one whole of her wolf ears. Nora really liked looking at her dreamcatcher necklace.

the shut-in would never really have visitors until a snowstorm brought one to her. bringing the first maiden an instructor of their, ethel who is a black-wolf half-human woman dressed in blue.

seeking shelter from the storm. the shut-in due to the situation lets her stay.

inside the home seems both the shut-in and blue maiden seem to keep a distance. with the maiden sitting on the opposite in a state of tranquility.

the shut-in asked why she even out here. to which she responded.

"my name is winter I am journeying, helping and waiting to reconnect with my with my friends" the winter maiden responded. then returned back to her state of shut-in brushed it aside. but said that the longer the winter maiden sat, the shut-in to wished to be able to be in such a state, the shut-in then sat in the same way across, closing her eyes and attempting to do the same.

the storm stopped and then was clear for the winter maiden to the winter maiden leave. before she left she told the shut-in to use the time to self-reflect and think about her sense of self.

the light then changed to green to show that springtime came. the shut-in still sat inside. until she has visited again, opening the window she saw the winter maiden return now with another a girl in green with a crown of flowers. with a basket of flowers and fruits in to why they were here, the shut-in which the green girl responded.

"my name is spring I am journeying, helping and waiting to reconnect with my friends"the spring maiden stated and came to show gratitude for helping out her friend. the spring maiden giving her good grown fruit in a spring maiden her turned her attention to land around the shut-in home. the shut-in watched as the spring maiden started cultivating the plot land turning the once empty piles of dirt into a garden where food would grow. planting seeds in the ground. if anything it was a form of entertainment for the shut-in who could endlessly watch and would have.

if wasn't for the arrival a cheerful rabbit half-human maiden dressed in orange with a staff in the shut-in asked for an introduction. the color changed to orange.

"my name is summer I am journeying, helping and waiting to reconnect with my friends" the summer maiden stated. the summer maiden however wondered though and remarked to why the shut-in only watches the process and why she doesn't take part.

with that the shut-in actually decided to take part. she and the three maidens all gardened together, with it done the shut-in returned back inside.

showing the passage of time. they saw the shut-in go in and then out to show the days were passing. that as each day and time continued the shut-in stayed a little longer outside or went a little further with the three other maidens, refurbishing her place as well.

eventually, the food they all planted grew and it was time to celebrate the three maidens and shut-in settled down to prepare to them taking the table from the inside of shut-in place outside. winter set up the table. spring supplied the crops, summer prepped the meals and shut-in was actually excited and visibly happy. all of them seated and ready but still waited until. the light changed to pink.

arrived the last of their friends. the strongest maiden dressed fully in warrior attire colored pink, with a sword on her back and a look clear in her eyes that this world has weighed on her. the shut-in invited the maiden to their feast and asked for an introduction.

"my name is fall, I have journeyed here to reconnect with my friends." the fall maiden stated. this little feast of theirs began. sitting around the table each of them would talk about themselves, about what they have done over the year and how life has been going for from winter, spring, summer to the shut-in to tell their tale.

which for the shut-in wasn't much. so they asked of the tale of why the shut-in decided to become a hermit.

it was no easy thing for the shut-in really talk about but decided too given what these maidens have done.

telling the four maidens of their own tale about the girl in high tower.

which apparently Nora found out the shut-in was speaking another tale and that that one and this are connected.

how they fell in love only for it end so soon, the madness that came after. how this wasn't the first time the shut-in shut themselves in. the betrayal, disappointment and foolishness of their own creation.

about their lover, how joyful they both were when to be reunited, even building that ideal life family and making an empire with their incredible powers. only to see that one they loved had changed or worse was showing their true self now. how they had a falling out, how their lovers wanted to do things and planning on doing things, that is something she couldn't get behind do to the cost. their lover's arrogance of toying with forces beyond their control or using it in a horrible way.

when the shut-in tried to stop them, it cost the shut-in everything, the relationship with the lover they high regarded and valued that kept them going through the hardest times was destroyed, their kids, the country they that is now forever to be lost to grimm. how the shut-in sees herself. still with some rage from how it went. she hoped their lover would have picked her over what they were just told to do or their dream that they didn't know or was not taking into consideration the cost.

but that wasn't the case. now she just doesn't care anymore let their old lover destroy themself or whatever.

she just doesn't care. now the shut-in is just waiting until the end most likely.

to which the maidens applauded her.

surprised by this the shut-in asked why.

the maidens told them how they value connections and living truthfully so they don't lose self-awareness. but ultimately the person that holds one responsible is oneself.

when she was presented with going along with their loved was doing as if it was nothing. when the world they wanted and only knew was falling apart .they didn't bend to the will of it. especially if meant the loss of their core values.

unlike their lover. she didn't throw away something irreplaceable in the pursuit of a goal or for what is convenient.

people, humans, half-humans don't like being or want to be wrong, but accepting that something is wrong and not changing is what dooms others and the person themself to even more regret.

their loved one made a choice and forced them to make one. she cared about herself and them to try and stop them.

the maidens reminded her to just look around every once in a while to remind themself what they have.

as long they do that, their journey their path will be just fine.

Makawee stopped using her hidden eyes. showing her normal teal colored eyes.

the shut-in asked why they did they choose to help her, wanting her to open her eyes. what made her so special that they did all this and try to do more.

to which the fall maiden told her how even they know how hard it is to just live. although it may be unbelievable they all too haven't always been good or chosen the right choices. too many people when beaten down can't get out of it alone, they stop caring or they start beating others down too so they can get by. the four maidens think that if they help them get back on their feet, then might do the same if could. that's the hope of the idea. it is not shameful to get help. nor is it to believe in forgiveness or redemption.

they didn't help her because she was special.

in fact, she is all too common. them meeting her was all just by random chance but still." they did it because she needed it and because they are able to."

the old shut-in was warmed by the resolve and she knew what to do.

it said that at that moment the shut-in revealed their true self of a being of actual magical power. a witch and gave them part of their powers.

Nora likes this part and glad that it wasn't interrupted, she was reminded to the times the gold path church got angry about this part. makawee and her kind. with this tale, twisting it making it sound good that these maidens got and made something good from something bad or out right evil.

makawee playing the part the just started putting necklaces with beautiful designs on them.

winter got a blue spade.

spring got a green.

summer got a orange.

fall got a pink heart.

now able to shape the elements of nature do to the magic of the witch.

the four maidens promised to use their use gifts to aid others just like have been the end of their days.

the shut-in having listened to the maidens tales served as a catalyst her to face up to their own. they all left to face this world which may or may not be the best possible.

"en satt nes-na eins og fav-ah-th var fav-oh" Nora heard her father say in the back.

however, before truly parting ways the four maidens and the former shut-in all promised to at least once a year to all meetup.

the actors all walked off stage and end. Nora and her band of friends clapped. even adults loved this tale these animun tales really are worth listening to, with the tale finished they finished eating their food and celebrated danced, sang, people playfully wrested and played a game of knocking down bottles with a ball.

they all got tired so Gunnar took home. Nora on top of his shoulders and kali one in hand Weiss-mond in another.

* * *

her father and them having a little heart to heart conversation along the way. it started when kali asked if it was true what he said about, it is true now as it was back then.

her dad told her how it was a spur of the moment remark. but decided to be honest. he went on about how in his travels do to his work seeing people from all over. he knows they could be better but don't try or take the easy way and use it as an excuse.

it's just that with the tale of the four maidens, for him and many adults who heard it growing up and hear it now as adults, they can get a different perspective on what it is about.

kali asked what kind of perspectives.

that people take so much for granted.

how really easy it is for you and the ones close to you to lose themselves. what you would be willing to go along with.

to a point, one wonders if they are just to far gone and that they have done to much damage.

seeing the docks with their special boats on the seas. passing the villages big forge and trading place particularly the high tech was always interesting seeing a light source in a bottle glass without fire and music being able to be played on black plates.

Weiss-mond's people can live for thousands of years,

they must see a lot, even more, due to their hidden eyes and senses, he had met about seven of them in his trading work. even famous one's like high leaders of theirs, like white-fang and...

they go around telling these stories all over when they weren't killing monsters. he asked him why a lot of them do that.

it's some form of instinct, almost like people who have grown up, typically they don't want their kids or ones that come after to repeat the same mistakes.

the phrase "history repeats itself" they were the ones who came up with they realized why the reason that happens.

because everyone is going to experience life, their own life's journey in which they have to figure stuff out and themselves.

he really hopes that they in finding out those answers that could make them grow they don't end up doing it by leaving a huge trail of destruction in their wake.

he wished he was able really to understand that earlier. some people never do. that's why he is telling them all this now.

but to be careful as well, because people that tell themself that, they think they already know this and claim time it will be different. while thinking that it is that simple or it going to be a fast quick resolution, without really understanding the problem or admitting their own role in it. it's cost and drawbacks. it can lead to the very regret they wanted to avoid.

he really wants them to try to find that balancing point to where you can accept the regrets of past and embrace the good and the bad wherein you wouldn't want things to be different.

making it to the turf houses, boathouses, they arrived at a big wooden triangular house the only one in which hearts and what she believed were called shamrocks painted and carved on sides by Nora and kali.

before they entered he asked them if they could promise, that even if they are not always together, they will try to do that and be good on there own.

which they all noddingly agreed.

but reminded them that, not to just do it because he is telling them, then told Nora and kali to go to bed he's going to take Weiss-mond to her home.

now she was in bed, she looked around and saw her best friend kali nearby sleeping.

their first day before starting actual weapons training. her father putting her helmet on her and wishing her feeling of walking into combat fighting ring in which she would learn with other human and half-human kids and grown-up half-humans. about weapons training, even more of their glima fighting style and talking about what their superpowers might be.

memory her and kali star gazing and being taught by her father how to find the north star.

a memory of her being about her and their friends talking about the nine noble virtues

memory Nora and kali were now running up the mountain to do something she just came up with using shields to go down it.

"Nora feh-ta hiyo-ma eins og ski-yem-dun, en nu er ah-ve scared."kali stated.

"co-ma er "scared" mondur. kali "Nora asked wondering what that word meant. kali then just started shake and then seeming to want to walk back down. Nora realizing what she meant went over to assure her.

"boop" Nora said as she tapped her nose.

The next thing she knew she was going down the mountain on her shield with a good time. when they reached the bottom. they decided to do it, again and next thing she knew more people from the town started doing it doing too.

one day in the morning she woke up and was outside now, looking for kali for a while. until remembers to be looking up at a grown-up cat half-human woman. Yet she had the feeling that it was the same girl who was her friend.

"Kali" Nora remembered saying. kali responded with a comforting assuring nodding as she places a finger on her nose and said.

"boop"

the memory of her father going back work, out to sea to do trading for before a kiss goodbye and him reminding us to keep the promise.

the memory of her in back in the training combat ring and kali was now standing over with the other half-human and is in more advanced placement. actually starting to learn about the hidden shadows.

a memory of kali telling her some stuff about the hidden shadows, some stuff to identify. in particular she remembers the funny face kali was showing with her eyes.

the day nora, kali were in the forge working on their weapons then painting them. She remembered more the memories of movements and feelings than images. She makes the motions on the surface of her left hand while recalling the memory. in her memory, Nora with paint on her right index finger makes an outline of...she cannot remember what or why no how hard she tries.

boom boom boom

this morning she awoke to the home town being invaded.

weapons in hand Nora and kali went outside looking around they realized they are being invaded by both sides. by the sea the ships with white flags with a forging tower and staff. the people of the more north.

-their Viking warrior people fighting against people in white, welding explosive sticks she thinks were called guns. metallic slow men, she believed called robots. That didn't bleed when cut in half. they so easy to beat. The kingdom of mistrals chevaliers and maiden knight warriors, there was fighting and she was fighting.

some white-coated invader figure pointing at her. she didn't understand any words he was saying, other than two. Viking and Valkyrie. cause it was her people's type of protective warrior hunter.

the memory of the ground starting to shake really hard and the ground starting to spike up. a powerful superpower user or was it something more she feels like it was something more.

The Viking warrior people seeming to use the thunderstorms and lighting environment against the invading they struck they simultaneously killed around five. some people using dust in their bare hands against them. She eventually was doing the same thing. Blasting them with lighting.

"Conduits capture them"a white soldier spouted. those people who were using the lighting, they were now being captured chained up taken too. her kali got separated.

the memory of being carried off until she was freed by makawee and Edith.

asking were weiss-mond was. they still would have helped her either way but makawee was clearly in distress. Nora had no answer for them other than being her hidden eyes she was still looking for her to stay close.

she was on the battlefield now. her people were still fighting, so was she smashed a couple of invaders heads with a medium hammer. checking her back, not that she needs to worry much of being stuck from behind. if anything she actually was watching makawee.

she can now tell the tales of her kind being extremely strong were true. because makawee is single-handedly killing enemies every 10 herself or killing an enemy from behind while they are facing another in the front.

she slowed down though when ethel was killed by a spear from behind and the side. she killed their killers by throwing an axe to their head from across the field. they went over morn a little.

during that, though some tried to attack, makawee killed them fast.

a flash of white light Nora looked at the direction.

seeing a huge highly armored spartan warrior, she believed, by the red cape and the style of the helmet that fully covered his face except for his eyes, looks like the shining light was a superpower of his.

makawee charged at him. with his huge sword he in a way smacked her to the tried killing while her while she was down it seemed, but she dodges the blow and runs a sword in his thigh that didn't seem to slow him down much. he pulled it out.

clash clash, wow they both can take hard hits. everyone around them was also stopping to watch who would win. the spartan's sword breaks makawee sword he then headbutted her. grabbing her.

he was about to kill her but right before she punched him in the face. he then dropped down kneeing in away. getting a more clear picture Nora saw what really happened.

Makawee stabbed him with some kind of hidden blade on her wrist. she killed him by getting him through the eye hole. looks like makawee tricked them.

next thing She knew she was heading with makawee for the upper ground. seeing a big green bright glow light shined making vines and vegetation growing out and start attacking the invader's strange weather too the wind picked up bringing down the flying ships the invaders were using. then felt the ground shake a little with a breeze coming from she imaging things or did someone come from the sky.

"No that's one of the Valkyries the queen needs to kill herself, capture her" a chevalier warrior yelled as he pointing up behind her in the direction of the bright green light. they were blown away. She remembered trying to look back up at that source going to it then blank.

* * *

Nora opened her eyes to see mainly only darkness.

"What is this am I dead, no that can't be, otherwise I couldn't even be thinking or be aware of anything huh, am I buried alive, how did I get here, am I going to die, conserve my air, how long have I been out, am I going to get out. how did this happen" Nora asked herself? She tried to move but couldn't, sensing squishy sensation. Nora was inside something. Confused where she is tried to remember how she got like this. she couldn't. She can't remember no matter how much she tries right now.

Nora can't really make sense of her current situation, she is in something, feeling cold and slime all around her. In her visage is a plant-ish surface. She then really started hearing the slashing cutting noises and voices.

"eric this is stupid" a woman said.

"oh alright fine then the lien I make from it is all mine then, you'd be surprised how much collectors will pay for real authentic old weapons and armor," Eric said. Nora saw the surface part she was staring at was being torn open. when it was opened she was blinded by light. she covered it with her hand.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL" the woman yelled as she and the man backed off. nora's eyes were focusing, getting used to the light. She saw a man brown hair with gray on the side and woman with brown hair. Dressed in clothes she thinks is from another country, it's Not from that country mistral so it must be another other-country. Holding bright light sticks she is surprised wondering where the fire in that is stick, was it like that projector thing. **(It's a flashlight)**

"It's a kid," Eric said. Nora started to get up slowly. then paced around in a circle looking up around her to find out where she is. it was night so she looked for the north star so she could try to find out where she was. while she found it did not really help. she didn't really know where she was but it looks like it is in between the third quarter and midnight day. She then looked at the clothes she had on light blue tunic combat wear she also had on a helmet and pink cloak. looking at the two adults she concluded she might as well ask.

"fu come-mar er he-ye-air," Nora asked but instead of an instant answer, she just got a blank look of confusion. **(for the record when Nora is thinking to herself currently she is saying that in her language)**

"you understand any of that." the woman said. they both gave each other a look of realizing that they couldn't understand each other. so Nora looked around to see where they were.

"hey, stop moving," the woman said. but Nora kept. looks like she is somewhere by an upstream river part, woods all around. looks like they were just crossing this shallow area to get across.

"she doesn't understand what were saying. she doesn't look like a local"Eric stated. all while Nora was looking up to see mountain-like terrain at the to her self maybe homes around the corner or it will give her a bird-eye view. but her attention brought back by the man's lightstick seemed to now be focused on her cloak.

"Jane look at the cloak pin, its a war hammer with lighting," Eric said.

"hammer. hammer. wait. A Valkyrie warrior. didn't know we still had them. well, how and what's one doing all the way out here," Jane responded. Nora did recognize that one word so she started nodding.

"Valkyrie," Nora said as she nodded.

"oh, so she knows what she is, so now what, off the kid and handle her stuff, "Jane asked.

"no, I am thinking like more double the payday, she will just be more for the shipment and then ill handle her stuff like I was going too. hey come with us" eric responded. Nora just stared blankly,

"Oh right," Eric said. Nora saw as the man was pointing at himself than her he then started to walk away making motions that she thinks means come to me.

"oh he wants me to follow them, ok so they are here to help me," Nora thought to herself. Nora as she was following them she glanced back to see what she must have been was something like some cocoon.

Nora noticed that they were approaching some sort of large metallic wagon with lights coming out the front and the back, but no fire.**(its a truck)**

"where's the animal that pulls it though." Nora thought. she also saw another woman with black hair and weird glasses on her face who seemed to be guarding it.

"Darcey Get her in the truck," Eric said. The woman then guided Nora to the back. Nora upon looking on the inside Nora finally caught on what was happening. Seeing the women, little girls, and Faunus in chains, their slavers. Nora screamed as she tried to fight her hand out of the woman's hand.

"It looks like she finally caught on, chain her" eric yelled. Nora saw another man start to approach her with chains. Yup Nora didn't need to know what they were saying now to know what they were doing. she quickly took off her helmet and threw it at the woman's face making her lose her grip on her. picked it up again threw it at the man with the chains. she tried to start running again but by then the woman she hit pulled her self back together. she pulled on her cloak tearing it a little but bring her then on the floor.

Darcey ached in pain do to Nora's semblance shocking her.

"GET THE SYRINGE OF SEMBLANCE SUPPRESSION" jane yelled to eric. during that, another man got out a three-barrel net deployment gun.

Nora saw a man holding something odd it started to glow blue then boom she found her self trapped by some kind of net. looking up she saw the man approaching her he seems to have some small liquid knife. but she did recognize the metal. cerulean, it would cut threw her aura.

"FOREVER NINJA" one of the men yelled he pointed his flashlight off at a specific place.

"We already paid raven's fee in advance lea-oh crap" eric stated.

at that moment it seems as if they all paused as if they could not believe the sight in front of them. Nora looked herself to see a half-human woman with white hair on the top part with black hair on the lower half, both white wolf ears and a full white wolf using her hidden eyes, covered in dry and fresh blood wearing tethered black foreign-looking clothes. with a large crimson sword in hand. Having an arrow lodged in her left shoulder coming out in the front of her. was it was Weiss-Mond or her aunt.

"is That a white wolf Faunus."Darcey stated with disbelief.

"kill it kill it kill quick"jane with clear fear spouted while it evaded them and threw something that brought out smoke.

"oh my god, it's a witcher an actual witcher, "Darcey said. looks like she was actually praying.

"hey calm your self. There are still six of us. One of her who is injured. hey instead think about this. Dead or alive her wolf ears and tail will be a big payd-" eric was cut off by the wolf Faunus slicing his head clean off, then darcy. Then the men in the front others started to shoot at her. She used the man's body as a human shield as made her way to them and took his head. She grabbed that man's gun. Boom headshot.

the other man who tried to shoot her instead of loading the gun, seemed to try to use the dust crystal raw but by then the forever ninja cut off his arm sending the dust crystal rolling to the side. she then cut his head off.

jane the last one was quickly trying to put the crimson bullet rounds magazine in her gun as crouched behind the truck. she could hear the forever ninja closing in. readying herself to headshot her.

Bang bang. jane felt her feet get shot falling on the ground, the forever ninja must have shot her from underneath the car. she then saw it heading to her raising her sword then bring it down on her.

during all this nora was wondering who was this was it wasn't Makawee,weiss-mond hadn't grown up like this her aunt...

strange she can't remember her name and she is sure that they knew each other.

"th-oo Makawee systir," Nora asked. seems like she didn't understand. she seems to be ignoring her and looting the pockets of the slavers taking the papers they had.

she then walked her and took the strange net off her. then went over to the back door part where the prisoners were. looks like she was trying to free them.

upon opening the door the prisoner people start coming out in a a panic some shoving the people in front of them at their freer. throwing what little they had on them, spouting at the white-wolf half-human.

"God save us, be gone evil devil spawn."

one of them that got out actually picked up on of those weapons from their abductors and started shooting. it dodged, of course, went up to him kick his teeth in and took the weapon and ran off.

after that, they seemed to just go back inside where they came out. and one going to the front of each it and opening some kind of door and getting inside.

"they just got free and now they are going back inside are the people even sane," Nora thought to herself.

her thought was broken by an adult who grabbed her and seemed to be leading her into the back of the metallic wagon where they were.

she started to squirm again and shocked the man making him let go of her. they all seemed to pause at her with clear anger and some fear, but being free she ignored it and just ran towards the mountain, it seems they tried to chase her down but gave up.

as she ran up the mountain, as she got some height she saw those wagons now move.

"How is that those wagons are moving without anything pulling it, "Nora thought. but her curiosity was broken by seeing those wagons now being attacked by hidden shadows.

Nora just kept making her way up the mountain. upon reaching a somewhat high part she looked around and was confused she didn't see the town, there was no Oceanside or thunderstorms. instead, she saw a forest, while incredibly beautiful red-dusted colored leaves trees. if not the unknown situation she was in she would be appreciating the beauty. but Nora started to feel despair and panicked again.

she doesn't know where she is, how she got here, who to really trust, her memories are jumbled up or she can't remember and can't understand what the people around her are saying to her. unbeknownst to her, a Beowulf Grimm was being drawn to her despair and panic.

she trekked more to get a clear picture and looked around more, more mountains of in the distance. it seems that way far off part of the forest was on fire and it looked like there was a giant tornado storm she thinks.

she looked over on the other side of the mountain and saw the light. focusing she realized or she thinks a village. it was not that far if she starts now she should make it by a like little later after quarter and midday.

roar. Nora shook in fear knowing most likely the sound.

she glanced back to see a hidden shadow. she didn't recognize this type but did an evaluation of it by looking at bone skull shell it had no markings,not much yellow in the eyes. so it is simple-minded not that smart most likely a lone one or pack that is not organized, but it is very determined.

closing in on her nora tried to use her superpower against it but only a little bits of electricity sparkled from her fingers. it looks like she was out. she started to run down the side but it continued to chase her. until she must have stepped on a loose part she tripped and started to roll down the mountain.

Nora huffing from some pain and exhaustion lucky her armor was protecting her most of the cloak pin got a little damaged though. she then saw a bit of her looked back up and the Grimm kept coming to her. panicking again she is defenseless even if she had a weapon she wouldn't stand a chance. the only thing she possibly could is.

"that dust crystal they dropped, "Nora said to herself in realization. she started to run back to there, all while she kept running zig-zagging then to slow it down she tried putting bushes and trees in the way back to where the metallic wagons were.

realizing she made it there by the sign of the corpses. she looked for that dust crystal that was dropped.

"huh there," she found it just in time the Beowulf caught up. she held up the dust and crackle the electricity burst came out of it killing it. Nora then sort of just fell back on the floor in relief. catching her breath.

after a while just lying there she realized looking at the corpses. she couldn't stay here where another hidden shadow could kill her. maybe there is someone in that village who could help, she is a kid right, hopefully, not all grown-ups will be horrible. she glared back at the mountain and using it and the stars she tried to pinpoint which direction she had to head to where that close village was.

* * *

**The scene is the village of kuroyuri**

-Nora upon entering the through the tall white archway, Now finds herself more what she can tell is that she is in a strange land that seems so different than anything she thinks she has seen. the buildings here are made of wood and white rock impeccable squared shaped buildings with big tiled curved border roofs that cover the building under it, and they seem to keep that design when building it taller. most houses seem to be slightly elevated by a wooden deck, big enough for someone to easily fit. gardens and chickens cages on the side of some the hills there were homes built into the side though the ones on the top seemed bigger and better built than the ones below them.

She watched as people walked around the village, some people were in groups laughing and talking, others were walking alone carrying objects, others were running around playing and chasing after each other. The village was lively with people dressed in clothes that are silk she thinks, looking liking robes. although a bit of an unsettling feeling arose as she was starting to notice that there seem to be more men and boys than women and girls.

"I don't cause any trouble or draw any attention to my self."Nora thought.

the roads and walkways of this village are very clean and evenly made. trees seemed to be cared for. rectangular man-made ponds along with water passageways, circular archways. ball-ish shaped paper lanterns hanging from the side of the buildings. she hears music turns the corner to see a market like place, she thinks and saw some woman playing a table like an instrument. **(the woman is playing a guzheng. spring river flower moon night")**

passing by it Nora walked to the trading stands. from what she can interpret. people seem to be giving that paper-ish stuff that white wolf Faunus woman took. Nora couldn't believe what she was seeing on a stand it was a box of light with little people in them speaking kind of like those projectors except with color. really happy joyous music of a puppet and woman.

**(Nora is basically watching a PBS special that is pretty much like Maya Angelou's my name song but with summer in her place.)**

"my name's summer. that's a fine name. it's not your name but it's fine just the same. I stand up tall and I say it proudly. summer is my name. yes it's my name and i don't want to change it"

"don't change it" Elmo sung

"it's my name and I like it real fine. it's my name and no one can take it. summer's my name and I'm proud it is mine. your name's Elmo. that's a fine name. it is not my name but it's fine just the same. just stand up tall and say it proudly"

"Elmo is my name oh it is my name. oh yeah, it is my name and I don't want to change it. it's my name and I like it real fine. yes, it's my name and no one can take it. Elmo is my name and I'm proud it is mine." then the picture changed. seeing a snowflake symbol and people being treated for their injuries, she thinks.

"The total number of worker strikers killed by the Maedna military, it is estimated exceed 1000 and many still hospitalized, locals referring it to as the dust massacre" then the picture change again.

"in the mid-north the city of vale temperature of 25 celsius. over to the west, mostly cloudy should clear up by 12:00 with the temperature around 26 Celcius.

"HEY BEAT IT KID," the man at the stand yelled making a brushing away movement with his hands while bringing what she presumes is his son a little bald boy close to him. she backed off and then ran out of their sight. the little bald boy watching her leave with a hint of a morbid curiosity type that is like poking a dead animal with a stick kind. he left to go find his friends.

Nora coming across what she hopes is the village storehouse. a building with mostly bread and tasty looking bread. Nora seeing a woman with a pinkish ponytail in a green dress carrying a basket leave the building. Nora entering before the door closes.

* * *

lie ren leans over the near the stream of water and looks over at the Lotus flower that sits near the edge.

"Why hello, Little Lie are you trying to catch a fish?" ann asked.

"I found a flower on the water!" Lie exclaimed happily while pointing at the lotus. Ann smiled at her boy.

"Oh, I see." She smiled as he gets up and runs over to her and looks up.

"Can we take it home and plant it in the garden?" ren asked eagerly.

"No, Sweetheart, That flower lives here," ann said sadly to her son who frowned and looked down at the ground.

"But I'll tell you what you can do," Ann said then let smiled and pulled something out of the basket she was holding,

"Take this lien and go find something nice for your father's return. He's been hunting for quite some time. I bet the journey has been very tiring, don't you?" ann said. while giving him a single lien out for ren.

"Yes." ren said while taking the Lien from his mother.

"do you think you'll know what he wants?"Ann asked.

"I think he wants a water flower in the garden!" ren said while smiling up at his mother. His mother shook her head and smiled.

"Why did you have to inherit my sass?" ann asked jokingly as she scooted her son off. ren chuckles and runs off making his way to the market stands area.

Nora being thrown forced out of what she thought was the village storehouse. turned around the side of the building. seeing someone put pieces in a big metal container. the bread they were putting into storage didn't look that edible. wondering why if someone was going to hoard bread, why wouldn't it be the fresh kind. she then saw the man enter back inside.

Nora waited for the area to clear out before trying to search for her prize. entering the large container she found bread. not fresh kind but as long it was edible she didn't care. she ate a piece while she was inside and looked for the freshest one she could take with her.

Lie Ren ran up to a weapon stand and chuckles and held out the sing lien to the man who was running the stand.

"What can I buy with this?" ren asked.

"Hehehe," The Blacksmith chucked as he bent down and rummaged around before standing up and held a wooden sword in one hand and a wooden hammer in the other and said.

"Well, something just your size." ren sighs and looks down at the ground then ran off and searched through all the stands before running to a stand alcohol stand, knowing the exact drink his father like. He got in line.

"ah-ha" Nora cheered as she found a piece that would last for a couple of days. she got out of the container with bread in hand and started to leave the place.

Sounds of mocking laughter approaching drew Nora's attention to look back, where she sees three boys. one of the three boys her was the small bald boy from the market place with the lightbox. she just clenched the bread she got and started to walk away.

"Sake, please." ren asked but the seller looked at him like he was crazy before shaking his head. ren sighs and looks down and walks off. ren looked across to see a bakery story. He ran over to it and looked into the window, smiling at the goodies he saw in it. ren was about to go into the building until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, get back here!" Yao said. ren was about to go just call it and just go home not wanting to face yao and his trio. until he heard.

"whoa that's her real hair, it's an actual ginger" ling said. intrigued Ren turned back quickly made his way around the corner to see a girl with orange hair. surrounded by his three bullies. Yao a tall brunette yellowish eyed boy in olive shirt and shorts, Chein-po a small bald boy in grey shirt and shorts, ling a medium-sized boy with dark grey-haired emo hairstyle in a grey shirt and shirt.

"Where you get that bread. I didn't see you pay for thief," Yao said.

"Oh look it's all moldy" chein-po stated.

"I think she got from the trash," Yao said.

"Let me see," ling said as he reached for the bread. Nora realizing the boy was going to take bread, bit his fingers.

"ah, she bit me" ling screamed. the other two surprised by it too. he then growled pushed Nora making her fall and dropping her bread. The orange-haired girl laid on the ground and cried for a little bit

"no I will make things worse if I fight them"Nora reminded herself. hurrying up and grabbing her bread trying to make a run for it but the tall one ran in front of her blocking her so she back up and crouched again, hugging her bread and looking down crying and to picture exactly the path for her to get away.

"Where she come from. She dressed all weird" chein-po said.

"I bet she is abandoned like a dog or something," Yao said.

"Does that mean I have rabies?" ling stated The three boys started laughing then stopped when Yao seemed to notice ren.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT TRANNY, WHAT, GOING TO RUIN OUR FUN AGAIN, TRY SOMETHING I DARE YOU"Yao yelled at ren. ren started panicking.

"nope. nope better her than me"ren thought, turning to run off but was stopping after running into his father, Li, and falling onto his back.

"Father?" ren asked while looking up.

"What is happening here?" Li Ren asked as he looked around, his gaze went to the three boys. making three boys look at each other in fear.

Nora realizing this is a perfect distraction quickly got up and ran off, soon afterward the three boys ran off also,

"Do you wish to run with the rest of them?" Li asked while looking down at his son. ren frowns and looks down at the ground. Ren just felt the weight those words bring him down. Li sighed and kneels down and placed his hand on his child's shoulder.

"Sometimes the worst action to take is taking no action at all," Li said as he looked down to him.

"Go home. I need to speak with the mayor." Li said as got up and walked off. ren frowns and watches his father walk away before looking towards the location to where that oranged haired girl ran off.

"who was that girl. she seemed lost. maybe I could do something. Nah, nothing I can do about it now." ren thought to himself as he walked home.

Nora believing she lost them hid underneath a house, she decides to eat her bread and rest.

* * *

night had fallen on kuroyuri. most people were inside their homes. spending time with their families eating, watching the news, talking about their days. the streets were mainly clear. ren was sleeping soundly in his bed until he was woken up by an unpleasant screeching howling roar. rising up from his bed he heard footsteps, next his door opened where his mom ann came in with clear panic.

"Lie get up, we need to go"ann stated.

"Mother" ren responded in confusion.

"Now, right now okay, let's go"ann said as took his hand leading him to there dining hall there was a bag there seeming packed with there mom then got his backpack went to the kitchen and started pulling food inside sporadically.

"mother what's happening why, "ren asked, but was cut off by the opening of there front his father in panic as well.

"Li" ann said.

"Ann. What are you doing? We need to hurry"li stated.

"We can go to the safe house," ann said.

"It destroyed it." li responded.

"what... then we just need bunker down here until the forever clan" ann responded.

"They're dead one of there ninjas came this morning saying that they had been wiped out. I saw the beast they must have faced. only a huntsman stands a chance. We have to go now" li stated. the roaring of Grimm coming from the direction of the south part of the village. yeah, looks like his dad was right.

"mother" ren asked hoping for her to respond with a calming solution.

"It's ok darling. Everything is going to be ok" ren heard his mother say before the ceiling collapsing on them and roaring sound at least that's what he remembers.

* * *

**(writer notes: so a couple of things to clarify, I made Ren a trans-boy, going to use male pronouns, just like I am doing with Jaune/Joan. I wanted to include a more about ren and his home life where his hesitance about not taking action, this point of view. but I'm going to save that for when one of his character arcs is happening a little later. about Nora, her memories are very skewed. like a normal person, she would remember bits about her childhood. but some parts are like missing. I made all of these for future events/confrontations and the story.**

**in this world, there are two metals that will always automatically cut through aura a crimson and cerulean colored. it would be like being hit normally. swords like ravens or adams if you carry them your telling people your more into killing people than grimm.**

**I was thinking of putting the full story of the four maidens but it's too long and keeping it like this is sort of the point.**

**there is a way to somewhat suppress semblances, basically drugging people. **

**the Faunus in this world. all Faunus when they are about 8 to 10 years old, they pretty much grow up instantly into young adult-ish physically, mentally they are still that age. yeah, so some white fang member grunts might just be kids.**

**feline type Faunus and canine type Faunus life's span capability are longer than normal and are capable of living to over 200 in their prime until they are 175. tiger the kind sienna is and white wolf being more special in a case of not slowing down at all but only white wolf could be considered able to live forever.**

**the friend Nora remembered named Kali, yes, she is Kali belladonna now. but neither of them knows the other is even alive.**

**my plan for nora is that she is going to be what I think the writers were trying to do with ruby. what she should have been in a sense.**

**The next chapter will be more build up for these two.**


	4. Initiation

**The scene is the cliffs overlooking the emerald forests**

Joan stood on the far right launch pad, listening again as Ozpin delivered one of his renowned speeches. This time, however, she had no choice but to pay attention and act stupid in the hope that Pyrrha would save her again, and thus becoming her partner. If anyone paid close attention, they would notice her incompetence. That and her mind was clouded from the locker room. Also wondering how she was going to be pinned to the tree. The landing strategy scared her even after this happened in his timeline he never came up with one. After this, she needs to start coming up with something.

"Nearly 80 years the world. A great war consumed this continent. Many feared our land would never know peace again. But after years of turmoil, a resolution was passed to bring an end to the bloodshed. But this peace is not without its cost. Which is why the resolution created an annual contest of sorts. This contest which pits young fighters from different lands against one another in an ever-changing arena. Serves as an eternal reminder of our terrible past. You all have been chosen to compete in this contest. By the end. Only one of you will be left standing. As for the rest of you. You will all be dead."

"WHAT!" her and a couple of students shouted.

Joan started panicking for real." This world is more darker and messed up than mine" she thought.

Then Both Ozpin and Glynda were slightly laughing.

"Students you can stop panicking. The Vytal festival is not the hunger games. The headmaster here just has an interesting way of teaching and doing things." Glynda said while slightly smirking.

"It is as she says. I wanted to see who was paying attention, how you all would respond, especially the ones that lived outside the cities. Who would believe it?"

Joan sighed in relief. Twice in one day.

Joan then notice how she Ruby and Nora, were shaken. While the shrine maiden, Weiss and Yang were laughing, the bear Faunus girl, Cardin, a blonde girl with ponytail wielding four large mechanical arms backpack. **(I would picture Doctor Octopus arms, and Joan's is going to refer to her as the high tech girl, until the ceremony).** Dressed in an Atlessian militaristic styled outfit. They all looked like they were ready to pound the rest us into the ground.

Pyrrha, Ren. Just shrugged it off like they knew he was lying. I think the Wolf Goth girl did too. But I'm not sure about it given she's wearing a helmet and Blake looked like she started to run away.

"Ozpin can you give them the real speech now," Glynda said.

"Students you may have thought of that as a cruel joke. But you all need to know. Starting as of right now, that you are going to down a hard, dangerous path. Even more than an average person. Since you have chosen to become hunters. You will have to actively go after the danger. The enemy might not always be just the Grimm. Some of our former students, having left have chosen the wrong path after leaving. This path of a hunter. Sometimes this path leads you to become an icon of hope, like Summer Rose. But in most cases, you become an unknown Hero of Remnant. This has path has victory, defeat, loss. Sometime you can't tell which, hardships, confusion, burdens, responsibly, possible betrayal from closes ones, enemies that will hunt you down for revenge. Even after you think you got out. The best way to get out is to never get in. so if you do not acknowledge this. Then now would be the time to leave." Ozpin said.

Joan heard Blake take a deep breath then made her way back to the launch pads. Ozpin smiled.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest," Ozpin said.

"There's the speech she knows," Joan thought.

"Now I know many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will be given teammates today." Glynda stated.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone, whom can work well with," Ozpin said. Ruby groans.

"That being said you the first person you make eye contact with after landing. Will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated

"WHAT!" ruby screamed?

"Another shock effect. Ozpin?" Glynda asked rhetorically.

"After you partnered up. Make your way to the northern end of the forest. There is an abandoned temple there. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin stated.

Joan then loudly sighed and then gulped making sure everyone heard her.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one. And return to the back of the cliff we will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said rhetorically.

"Um yes, I have," Joan said in a concerned-sounding voice. ozpin cut her off.

"Good. Now take your positions" Ozpin stated.

"Just like last time huh Ozpin," Joan thought. Everyone takes their positions.

"Um, I have a question. So this landing strategy what is it you. Dropping us off or something." Joan troubling concern just like last time.

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin replied.

"Oh, I see then, do we get parachutes then?" Joan asked nervously.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin responded. Everyone else is gone now. Good, she made herself look like she had no idea. With luck, Pyrrha will take the initiative.

"Ok," Joan said at that moment she was flying into the air.

"Hum, she doesn't sound like the master planner. I heard she was." Glynda said.

"Really I got the exact opposite impression. I think she was partly acting. "Partly" now all we have to do is watch," Ozpin said.

* * *

** The Scene Joan in the air**

Joan is screaming while flying through the air. She knew this was going to happen. But that doesn't mean it is not scary. Joan mentally thinking "come on please, please. Pyrrha take the initiative" Then she felt the corner ends of her dress forcing her in one direction.

Next thing she knew she was pinned to the tree just like last time except she was mainly facing upside down.

"THANK YOU!" Joan yelled out.

"I'm sorry!" she heard Pyrrha say off in the distance. it came in a faint response, just hung there waiting for her like last time for a while. Pyrrha had thrown it, so she would have to come and get it. Joan smiled, glad she would be able to have her partner again. She doubted she could ever trust someone as much as she trusted Pyrrha.

She heard footsteps, and turned to the source, only to quickly avert her gaze. As if on cue, Weiss barged through, and Joan felt her heart start racing and covered her eyes with her arms. The rule was the first person you make eyes contact with not the first person you come across. That could've ended badly, had they made eye contact, as last time she had only rejected him because he flirted with her. Though she doubts this Weiss would have joined up with her. but she doesn't know if she ran into ruby yet. Weiss luckily turned around and walked back where she had come from, and she heard Ruby shouting excitedly at the fact.

"Um Joan" she Turned to the source and smiled down at Pyrrha.

"You still have spots on your team," Pyrrha asked.

"There no one else I would rather be on a team with. Thank you for helping me." Joan said.

"You enjoying the view?" Pyrrha asked.

"I wasn't staring," Joan stated.

"I didn't ask if I was the view," Pyrrha said, slightly chuckling. Pyrrha then hit the tree causing Joan to fall down where she caught her. she then set her on the ground.

"So looks like we are partners. We must head to the abandoned temple. It is that way right?" Joan handing her Milo. Joan allowed herself to lead the way, knowing that ultimately knowing it would lead to the death-stalker. That's the plan, After all, the fight had been a great bonding moment for him and his team.

After a while of trekking through the woods, they heard a series of quiet and far away bangs echoed through the forest.

"Do you hear that?" Joan asked.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy, "Pyrrha responded.

She continued walking, Pyrrha raising a branch to pass by.

"Oh boy this part again "Joan let the branch struck her just like the first time.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said.

"It is OK it is just a scratch. See" Joan said.

"Why didn't you activate your aura? Pyrrha asked.

"I don't really know how to. Me, aura and semblance have a confusing relationship."

"I heard many people say you don't have a semblance like the others in your family. But you should at least have an aura everyone has one. Come here." Pyrrha gestured to her.

Pyrrha then places her hand on her cheek just like last time and told her "now close your eyes and concentrate".

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha said then dropping slightly and Joan holding her up so she doesn't fall.

"Pyrrha," Joan asked.

"It's alright I used my aura to unlock yours. But the energy that protects you is now is your own. You have a lot of it." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Joan said then mentally thinking "good. I got her to unlock my aura. Got to learn how to use it in this timeline for the battle. Hum. I wonder if the odd semblance that I have. If it is connected to the aura." Joan then Once again bowed and saw a slight blush appear on Pyrrha's face. It made sense considering last time Pyrrha had been the one flirting with him.

"Wait, Pyrrha had been flirting with her? Since the very beginning. HOW HAD HE NOT REALISED THIS! In his timeline. And now. From the very beginning, they were so obvious now that she was thinking back on it. She decided if she ever ran into her past self, she would punch him in the face, and immediately felt really, really bad for Pyrrha. Over their school year, she was flirting with him trying to get him to notice her, Jaune hadn't even recognized her attempts. Let alone validated them. So right from the start, it seems Pyrrha was into him and well now her. He did somewhat get that impression at the dance. But even then still brushed off. At the end when he was dying in his timeline he realized it. Because she sacrificed herself for him. He had been as thick as a rock. Hum. The other Jaune said that there might be some neural impressions from the previous version. Joan's mind is really making him more observant. Wait… did this mean Pyrrha still had feelings for him, well now her? If Pyrrha asked her out she would accept. She owed Pyrrha at least a date, wondering how she would respond to future advances. She had realized her feelings for Pyrrha too, Jaune felt like she was too good for him, Pyrrha at the dance told her the opposite. Who felt like being put on a pedestal made it that she couldn't form any relationships? For Jaune, he decided that perhaps he would ruin their friendship if he did try. He still feels conflicted about this that he knows what he knows. He feels like he is manipulating her. no, isn't that the point with time travel. To make things better. He has been given the chance to make things better. Even small things like this are worth change. This time she would try to make Pyrrha feel as special as she could." Joan thought.

"Joan, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out. I was um. Just realizing how I handled the past and how I am going to make it better from now on. I swear to you. I am very well, in fact, I'm very happy, especially with someone as lovely as you in my presence. I'm Very happy that we got paired up. Joan said smiling. Pyrrha flushed again.

"Let's keep walking," Joan said.

* * *

** The scene edge of the emerald cliffs**

"And with that, it seems all the students have partnered up. Our last pair has been formed. Nora Valkyrie and lie Ren. Seems like the two's plan of meeting up went well"

"What about the other students of interest. Who did they get paired up with" Ozpin asked?

"Miss Ruby Rose has been paired with Miss Weiss Schnee. (Sighing) I can immediately tell now that I am going to be seeing them a lot. Glynda stated. Ozpin then putting his arm over her shoulders of hers.

"It's alright dear, I'm here too. But yes, I can tell now that this year's students are going to be. ridiculous. I bet you they don't even make it to the end of the week until they start causing problems and we have to deal with them" Ozpin said.

"I bet you, they don't even make it until the end of tomorrow" Glynda responded.

"Now you're just exaggerating. Deer" Ozpin stated.

"Then it is a bet. If I win, then you are the "Good Bitch" next time" Glynda stated. With excitement.

"oooooh, alright madame Von Kink chain. Wait. Is it just them or the other students? And are we including inter-fighting between themselves or other teams? If it is them just coming to you with personal problems, then I am out." Ozpin asked.

"I would go with. Fighting in between themselves by tomorrow of the right of leadership. That they will actually come to blows."Glynda stated.

"Hum, the odds do not look like they are in my favor. But" Ozpin takes a sip from his mug "I'm sure they wouldn't be like that on the first day. So how about the other students of interest. Miss Amano, Miss Arc and Miss Nikos" Ozpin stated. Glynda brings up footage of the shrine maiden with the Wolf Goth girl.

"It appears she partnered up with her wife. No surprise there. They seem to be heading to the temple now" Glynda then brings up the footage of Joan and Pyrrha.

"Miss Arc and Miss Niko's have been paired up together. But it appears that Miss Arc only survived her landing do to Miss Nikos. She launched her spear over a hundred feet and pinned her to a tree. By her dress." Glynda said.

"Hum, so they end up on the same team. Interesting. Well, if anything this will help us in determining which the better candidate. Is" Ozpin said?

* * *

** The scene is the emerald forest**

Joan noticed that the weather was off this time, it was really cloudy like it might rain on them. Joan then saw a familiar cliff, with a familiar cave entrance shortly up ahead, but this time it was different. Cardin and Russel were there.

"Well look at this Russel. The treacherous exiled princess really did get accepted," Cardin said.

"She doesn't look like I thought she did," Russel remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Joan asked.

"Enjoying a nature hike. What does it look like we are doing? This cave leads to the temple but Russel says otherwise "Cardin remarked.

"That does make sense, the cave painting is probably a warning," Pyrrha remarked.

Joan also noticed the cave painting. They are obviously a warning sign. But she needs things to go like they went the first time. So she can bond with her teammates. She could just walk in, but Pyrrha seems hesitant. Cardin if he is anything like the Cardin in his timeline then" Joan thought.

"Why are you hesitant, do you think you are wrong or are you scared. Cluck cluck cluck" Joan said.

"I'm not scared or wrong. Why don't you check it out if you're so brave and smart? "Cardin stated yelling at her.

"I will," Joan said going in.

"Joan you know he is tricking you," Pyrrha said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that he thinks that. But remember that this is Ozpin. Who does odd tests like this? I wouldn't be surprised if he set this up to see who might see through his trick. Imagine us getting to the temple and then noticing that we could have taken this cave. Ozpin Teaching us, that things are not always as they seem. If I'm wrong, then at least I considered the possibility. "Joan said. While making a torch then walked inside. Pyrrha then followed her.

"Wow, well she made a good point," Russel said.

"Let's just see what happens," Cardin told him.

"I'm not sure this is it, "Pyrrha said. Joan led the way, torch in hand, then purposefully tripped dropping the torch. That landed in the puddle like last time.

"Do you… feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Soul-crushing embarrassment and regret?" Joan responded.

"No, it's… warm." Pyrrha said. The two continued following the cave, although more slowly until a light source appears in their vision. Joan smiled it's the Deathstalker's tail.

"That's the relic!" She proclaimed, stepping forward and grabbing it. Immediately it raised her off the ground.

"Joan…?" Pyrrha asked Worried, the eyes of the Death-stalker then opened red and Joan screamed.

The Death-stalker started barreling after Pyrrha, chasing her out of the cave. Cardin and Russel were caught off guard too. Joan holding on to its tail… hey, it was a free ride, after all, however, when they were outside, she saw a king Taijitu shows up too.

"I was wrong, Pyrrha this is not the relic! It is not! "Joan screamed.

"Joan whatever you do not let "Pyrrha yelled. The Death-stalker looked at her as if realizing she was just there, Joan was then flung into the air just like last time. Sending her flying in the air and poom. She hit ruby just like last time. She was upside down in the tree.

"What was that?" Ruby asked in a confusing tone.

"Hey, ruby," Joan said. Yang and Blake watching them at a distance.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked rhetorically. Then Nora and Ren came in riding on an Ursa. Nora then ran over to the temple and got the relic.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." Nora sang. Then Ren called for her, in which she ran back to him. Also, the wolf Goth girl and the shrine maiden were just arriving.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa" Blake stated. Yang seemed to be getting stressed.

Then something else different. She saw the high tech girl and the bear Faunus girl entering with a Geist on their tail. Then the Death-stalker still on Pyrrha's heel, and a king Taijutsu on Cardin and Russel tail as well. Separating, they all came from running from the woods.

The Geist was then stopped by the shrine maiden gauntlet and then it was shot at with RPG rockets coming from the wolf goth girl's other weapon. Then the bear Faunus girl struck the Geist in one blow, like Adam Taurus. And the high tech girl blasting a lot of electricity at the king Taijitu stunning it. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was still running with the death-stalker on her tail.

"Joan" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha, Ruby?" Joan called back. Ruby then jumped off the tree making her way to the temple.

"Ruby," Yang said.

'Yang "Ruby cheered raising her hands up prepared to hug her.

"Nora" Nora screamed as she jumped in between them.

"This is different," Joan thought. The four girls, Cardin, and Russel making their way over to temple where the others were.

"Did they just run all the way here with a death-stalker, Geist, king Taijitu on their tails?"Blake stated.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"Yang yelled

Two seconds passed. Then the Geist looked like was starting to reform with other stuff. Like trees, nearby rocks slowly and the king Taijutsu started to regain consciousness too.

"I would have asked for the monsters to go away, but that's just me." The wolf Goth girl remarked.

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby said pointing up. Joan didn't need to look to know what that was.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" Weiss yield from above. Clinging to the talons of the nevermore.

"I said jump" ruby yelled back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby remarked.

"She's falling," Ren said passively.

"Do we try to catch her?" The wolf Goth girl asked.

"She is going to land right there." The high tech girl declared Pointing to the spot where Joan already knew. Catching Weiss out of the air at the last second. Landing on the ground sending large gashes of Dirt was flung up but she landed on her feet this time.

"Ugh, put me down! Put me down!" Weiss said.

"Ok. No need to thank me." Joan said she then walked away. In the corner of her eye, she saw Pyrrha get flung by a lucky blow from the Death-stalker, to where yang and the others were.

"Great the gang is all here, now we can all die together" Yang stated.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby remarked. During this, the high tech girl went and got the white queen piece. Ruby than with Semblance tried to fight the death-stalker head-on. Joan felt another stab of alarm, dashing over to make sure Pyrrha was okay, the shrine maiden came up to them, she placed her hands on Pyrrha. She seems to be healing her. Then Joan remembered that Ruby had improved a lot over the years… she couldn't beat that thing on her own yet.

Ruby running away from the death-stalker at them, only to be slowed down by nevermore's feathers, one of them pinning her cape. The death-stalker who caught up to her was about to strike and possibly kill her. She then saw the ice from Weiss's semblance save ruby from the death-stalker just like last time. She also saw electricity coming from the high tech girl firing at the nevermore. Must be part of her semblance.

"You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose. I can be a bit... difficult. But if we are going to do this, then we're going to have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off. I'll, try to be. nicer." Weiss stated.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know, I can do this" Ruby said.

"Your fine" Weiss stated.

"Normal knees" Ruby whispered in a relief tone of voice. Yang then ran up to her hugging her. Saying she is so glad she is ok. Joan saw them from the distance, smiling as she saw their friendship and team starting to form.

"Um, guys that thing is circling back," Joan told them.

"Not to mention the Geist, king Taijitu and death-stalker" the wolf goth girl stated.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss said.

"She's right, our objective is to retrieve an artifact and get back," the high tech girl said while raising the white queen piece she got.

"But the only way back is that way. Which the Grimm are blocking, so have to fight them, but you and Weiss are right. First thing's, first" ruby said turning towards where the artifacts were and headed there.

Joan, Ruby, Cardin and the wolf Goth girl walked over to the relics. Joan got the last remaining white rook, Ruby picking up the last white knight and the wolf Goth girl got the last white queen piece. The three girls gave each other friendly smiles. While Cardin got the last black bishop.

"I'm glad you're okay," Joan said.

"Time we left," Ren said. Noticing the Death-stalker beginning to break free from its bonds. The King Taijitsu almost fully conscious and the Geist almost finished restoring itself.

"Alright, let's go!" ruby yelled. Ruby dashing off to the cliffs, everyone quickly starting to run after her. They didn't make it very far, just like last time they ended at old ruins as the Nevermore overtook them. It landed on said ruins and roared down at them, causing Joan to smile, everything was mainly progressing as it ae different but still going as she thought.

* * *

** The scene ruins area**

"Well that's great!" yang yelled Yang groaned in frustration. As if on cue, the Death-stalker also caught up to them, crashing through the trees behind them along with the Geist and King Taijitsu.

"What's with all the Grimm" Russel yelled.

"Run!" Joan yelled.

"I don't suppose you can one strike it again?" the high tech girl asked.

"It takes time to charge up." The bear Faunus girl responded.

"Ayame can help you with that. But we have to go to an enclosed area if we're going to deal with the Geist" the wolf Goth girl responded.

"There are ruins up ahead, we use it to our advantage," Joan said.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said.

Gesturing to the Nevermore. Nora and the wolf goth girl, who basically copied Nora's weapon except it was black and lilac fired their grenade launchers repeatedly at the nevermore causing it to retreat for now, during this though the Death-stalker caught up to them and the Geist, the wolf goth girl grappling hooked herself on top of a ledge firing at it from there. But leaving Nora in front of the death-stalker alone. Joan could see Ren and Blake had the death-stalker covered, while Weiss rescued Nora. Soon all eight of them were running across a bridge. The wolf goth girl after helping them got the Geist's attention somehow. Those other four were still on the land facing the Geist on the left. And Cardin and Russel were facing the king Taijutsu on the right. They finished it rather quickly. Russel gouged out the King Taijitu eyes with his daggers. While Cardin slammed its head with his mace killing it.

"Alright, Three, two, one…" Joan thought, The Nevermore smashed through the bridge underneath them, sending them scattering, leaving Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake against the Death-stalker. That was a bad matchup for Blake, who was immediately slammed down.

"We have to get over there! They need help!" Joan declared Calling out to Nora.

"Let's do this!" Nora stated.

"Yeah, but...I can't make that jump." Joan responded. Nora giggled, knocking her over and transforming Magnhild into its hammer form, slamming it into the ground and launching Joan to the other side.

She followed suit, calling out "Smash!" As she hit the Death-stalker with her hammer, only for the Death-stalker to be unfazed and strike at her. Joan watched as Nora ended up knocking Blake off the bridge. Blake would be fine, she knew from experience. **(red like roses part 2 starts)**

Noticing the other group of girls fighting the Geist, The high tech girl is attacking from above with her arms spinning like a helicopter, the other two firing flames coming out mechanical arms and she was shooting out electricity, The shine maiden with her gauntlet took control of a pillar and with gravity dust and threw it at the Geist. The bear Faunus girl sends out a powerful strike to no avail this time, the geist took the fragments, it went back to the geist. The wolf Goth girl who is on top of the Grimm striking it from there, Then yelled out, "I found the weak spot! I have a plan".

Joan turned back to her opponent, feeling much more confident with her team surrounding her now, She heard a string of gunshots in the background as the unofficial team RWBY started fighting the Nevermore, but ignored it as the Death-stalker cut the bridge below them, and the unofficial JNPR all ran forward to meet the Grimm.

The death-stalker it hacked at Pyrrha with its right claw. Pyrrha blocked it and struck it with milo, the death stalker then with its left claw came at her. Joan blocked it and struck it with her sword. Joan following up with a slash to its damaged arm, cutting a gash in its armor. It screeched in pain, Ren coming from the front charging at the death-stalker. It tried to get him with its stinger, but Ren dodges it and grabbed onto its tail, then started shooting at the base. Pyrrha and Joan leap back "whoa stance remember," Joan thought, then shot the Death-stalker in the eyes, only for it to block the shot with its remaining claw, Pyrrha took advantage of the brief moment of blindness, Her throwing her spear with perfect aim and Joan fired at it with her shotgun gauntlet greave like yang.

The Death-stalker screeched in pain as its eyes were gouged and shot at, causing it to fling Ren into a nearby wall, and Nora to cry out in alarm.

"Pyrrha! Stinger! "Joan said.

"Done!" 'Nora responded.

Pyrrha throwing her shield. Pyrrha with such precision it cut off the stinger. While Joan kept shooting its face, getting the other side of its eyes. The Death-stalker shrieked again as Pyrrha caught her shield, using her Semblance to bring it back to her, Unknown to the others of course.

"Pyrrha give Nora a boost. Then Nora you then nail it." Joan declared.

"Heads up!" yelled.

Jumping up and landing on her shield. With enormous strength, Pyrrha leaped into the air, flinging Nora so high she became a small black dot, which began hurtling back, firing her grenades to increase her speed.

Nora hit it with such force she collapsed the bridge below them, sending them flying to the other side. The Death-stalker fell down the side off the cliff, its stinger embedded in its skull. Joan and Pyrrha both stuck the landing, Joan feeling a surge of pride at not falling fully. But then fell backward landing on her butt." oh well some progress" Joan thought, They killed the death-stalker, They all then looked back at team RWBY, as the Nevermore swooped back around.

Yang was firing at the nevermore, with shots from Ember and Celica, and it was beginning to get annoyed, so it charged her, opening its mouth to swallow her. Yang leaped up, holding the maw open with a foot and a fist, using her free arm to pump multiple shots down its throat, yelling something that was lost in the noise of the bullets. She leaped back out, and the Nevermore crashed face first into the Cliff-side.

Weiss and Yang traded places, Weiss pinning the Nevermore to the ground with a well-placed burst of ice, as the rest of the team started taking their positions and forming a Giant slingshot, Weiss adding her aid just as Ruby leaped on. She had a brief conversation with Ruby before Ruby was flung by the slingshot up at the Giant Grimm, firing her scythe to get speed then landing on the side of the cliff, then Weiss formed white Glyphs along the side of the cliff.

Ruby caught the Nevermore by its neck and started dragging it up the cliff and snapped its neck off. Just like last time. She and her team were in awe just like last. Then they all turned around to see the other group and it looked just as crazy.

On the other side where the other four girls were. The shine maiden was glowing like during Ozpin's speech, if not brighter. It was actually kind of blinding trying to see her. She was holding the Geist still. With gravity from her gauntlet. And with her other hand. She had it on the bear Faunus girl who was next to her seeming to now be able to send out her maximum full power strikes faster. Swish, swish, swish, swish, Crippling the Geist and its limbs. The shrine maiden's semblance must be aura amplification and a lot.

The high tech girl who is hovering in the high in the sky with the wolf goth girl,then with a lighting rod she attracted the lighting and semblance, blasted the Geist's weak spot. Where the wolf goth girl said it was. Then the wolf goth girl jumped off. Her coming down from the sky just like Nora did with the death-stalker. Copying her movement striking it with her odachi. Bringing the whole grim down, breaking it to pieces.

To which the Grimm is no longer possessing rocks or good objects tried to flee. Until the shrine maiden and the high tech girl stops it with from the high tech girls semblance and electricity from the shrine maiden gauntlet. Then wolf Goth girl with her odachi and the bear Faunus girl with her battle ax, came running at it from both sides, they met up in the middle and slice it from both sides practically simultaneously. Killing its , they all group up together in the mainland.

"Well, that was a thing," Yang said. After that, they all agreed to head back together walking and talking on the way back.

* * *

** The scene all of them walking through the emerald forest back to the cliffs**

"We took down our monster way faster than you guys" Russel stated.

"You had to deal with a King Taijitu. Compared to what we had to. It's not that impressive "the bear Faunus girl responded.

"Oh, yea well" Russel was cut off by the shrine maiden.

"Whoa that was awesome you snapped it neck off while running up a cliff. Your amazing" the shrine maiden told ruby.

"Her what about you. What were you doing? You were going like a super Saiyan" Nora asked.

"Oh, that it is just me semblance, aura amplification. I have like 20 people's worth." the shrine maiden responded.

"Well, that must come in handy" the high tech girl responded.

"Yup, I can heal and make others stronger." the shrine maiden responded.

"You want to see super Saiyan just get my sister mad" Ruby stated.

"Really," Nora asked yang and she nodded.

"Hey, if you trade chess pieces with yang. Does that mean? We will get paired up with you, any chance we can get you on our team," Weiss asked her the same way she did with Pyrrha. Making her clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Weiss. step away from my wife. You're making her uncomfortable." the wolf goth girl told her.

"Wife?" Joan and practically everyone except for Blake who was chuckling. Yelled in surprise.

"Wife? Your both 17 aren't you" Weiss asked.

"We got married in Vaccuo, they let us do it. We are an exception case. The Goodwitch's even helped us." The shine maiden told her.

"Goodwitch's," Joan asked.

"You know Ozpin and Glynda." the shrine maiden responded.

"Awe, who asked who?" Ruby asked the shrine maiden.

"Oh, I asked her" the shrine maiden responded.

"We didn't take each other's last names though. Personal reasons for us each of us, so if anything she did it just to make me feel better." the wolf goth girl said.

"Don't you think it is a little odd. you're both still young?" Ren asked.

"It would have happened eventually knowing us. I love her, she loves me, and we have been together since we were kids. Besides ruby married her scythe" the wolf goth girl stated. Weiss and a bunch of them just stared at ruby. This time yang was chuckling.

"Yeah, Vaccuo let us do it, no questions asked, "Ruby said with joy while loading her weapon.

"She's not lying. She was in the newspaper here too" Cardin remarked.

"Southerners," the high tech girl said in a surprised realizing tone.

"And this world just keeps on getting more confusing and it is really different from mine. so Vaccuo lets teens get married, atlas doesn't allow Faunus, Ozpin and Glynda are married and I'm a princess of mistral. When I look stuff up online, I have to look up stuff on this world too." Joan thought.

"Weiss, I don't have a problem of being on the same team. But it seems the teams have already been set. Even if we do trade, Ozpin will probably not change the teams he set up." the shrine maiden responded.

"That reminds me. What artifact did you end up choosing? They were chess pieces, right?" Pyrrha asked Joan.

"Relic, Oh, I chose this one. It was right beside Ruby's, so I didn't put much thought into it. I hope you don't mind. It is a golden-white rook" Joan said. Observing the castle turrets smoothly carved out of oak. She spun it slowly in her hand, discomfort suddenly gnawing at her. "It's… a chess piece" she thought.

"That's the one that can go sideways and stuff, right?" Joan asked. Weiss overheard their conversation from up ahead.

"Yes, you dunce, it's the one that goes horizontally and vertically," Weiss stated. Ruby oohed at Weiss fact, leaving Blake and Ren shaking their heads in amusement from ruby's reaction. Weiss expression turned thoughtful as she looked at the piece Ruby had chosen for their partnership as well.

"Yeah. I don't really know what you guys are going on about. I prefer my games of actual action" the bear Faunus girl stated.

"It is interesting that they decided to use chess pieces." Joan at the piece.

"I wonder who grabbed which piece?" Yang stated.

"Well, I got a white queen piece" the high tech girl stated.

"Really so did I," the wolf goth girl remarked.

"Two of the same piece's. Think that's how they partner us up." the shrine maiden asked.

"That seems to be the case," Ren said.

"duh, that's why I asked them about switching pieces" Weiss stated.

"There were some pieces already missing by the time we all got there," Yang stated.

"There were still some left, not everyone had made it to the ruins yet," Blake added.

"Meh, we took care of the scary stuff. I'm sure everyone will find their way there eventually!" Ruby said.

"Joan, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, with worry in her smiled awkwardly back.

"Yup, don't worry about me!" But her words were hollow, the white rook piece. It was just something she just picked up on a whim- yet, it gnaw away at her. In his timeline. The emblem of the evil organization had was a black queen chess piece.

"Still having trouble lying, huh, Joan. hehehehehe" the wolf goth girl said.

"Joan, seriously. What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm just a little taken back by the chess pieces. I saw them in a nightmare I had. I will be fine" Joan said.

"Hey. I was wondering, what happens if they can't make a color from the student's names. or what if it spells out fuck, shit, cock, tits or sexy" the bear Faunus girl said in a way clearly trying to make everyone as uncomfortable as she could.

"Swear jar!" Ruby stated.

"What?" the bear Faunus said in confusion.

"Oh, FYI to everyone here, if you curse in front of my sister she asks you to put money in a swear jar" yang proclaimed.

"Are you serious?" the bear faunus girl asked. Yang then brought up a photo on her scroll showing them.

"Never show her the internet then if she can't handle stuff like that." the wolf goth girl remarked.

"Yeah, well then, she is probably not going to be fun is she" the bear Faunus girl replied.

"Oh, no. She is not like that either. Our dad had to unsubscribe from popular mechanics. if you catch what I'm saying." yang retorted. ruby hid herself with her hood after she said that.

"Hey, you were copying my weapon and my moves," Nora asked the wolf goth girl.

"kind of, yes." the wolf goth girl replied.

"You um some kind of copycat ninja?" Nora asked in an excited tone.

"I don't have the Sharingan, if that's what you're asking." the wolf goth girl replied.

"Oh, so you know about Naruto, you practically did a lighting blade back there," Nora said with excitement.

Tuning out the conversation. Joan was walking behind the wolf Goth girl and she noticed that one of her wolf ears. She still has it, but it has a scar on the back. It looks like someone tried to cut it off, then her wolf ears went up.

"Oh no, RUN TO THE CLIFFS" the wolf goth girl yelled. She then ran off so fast we could barely really notice her anymore. But not towards the cliffs.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING" the high tech girl yelled.

"The coward is running away," Cardin said.

"She is not" the shrine maiden was cut off by a large amount of Grimm that showed up Grimm that just showed up. The rest of them all fought off Grimm. There was an abnormal amount of Grimm that kept coming to them. Anyway, they all fought for like an hour of nonstop Grimm coming at them and all while heading to the cliffs. The wolf goth girl coming and leaving them. It was partly good she guessed. She needs to get stronger in this timeline. Which is why she tried being more active during the death-stalker and now this. but that doesn't mean it wasn't tiring. They eventually with Ren semblance and the shrine maiden's semblance. They managed to all get to the cliffs. In which it was like an hour and a half before the ceremony was going to happen.

* * *

**The scene edge of the emerald cliffs**

"Welcome back students," Glynda said.

"I see you've made it back in one piece. Good to see you are all relatively unharmed."Ozpin said. All of them still tired from the fighting.

"Do you always throw Nevermore's, Death Stalker's, Geist's, king Taijitu's and that many Grimm at first years like that?" Yang asked, equal parts amused and concerned.

"No. but we don't 'throw Grimm onto Huntsman, either. Miss Xiao Long, you've got to learn that the Grimm will find you, no matter where you hide. It's your job to be ready." Ozpin said.

"Easier said than done." all of them looked behind Ozpin, to see the wolf goth girl. Who looked to be just as out of breath and a bit roughed up. She climbed up the side cliffs to get here. Standing up and smiled at us. But some of our little group looked angry at her like Cardin, Russel, Weiss and the high tech girl. Understandably she did run away.

"Now, give your relics to Glynda, she shall enter you in the system accordingly, and the run along to the cafeteria before the ceremony," Ozpin stated.

"Yes sir," they all replied. Wandering back to campus. It had been a long, long day. And it is still not over. They all walked in silence, too tired to complain. All of them glad to finally be getting away from the forest. And yet, Joan couldn't stop herself from thinking about the chess pieces. After that, they all had dinner in the cafeteria right before the ceremony.

* * *

** The Scene announcement hall**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team "CRDL" cardinal. Led by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin stated. The audience started applauding them, then they made their way into the back.

"Amano Ayame" Ozpin declared. "The shine maiden," Joan thought. Her emblem is a harae image on the of her left side of her outfit. Also, another emblem, the same one wolf goth girl has on her right shoulder. She is wearing it as a necklace. **(It is the emblem that raven wore on her bandana.)**

"Ursula Brown Upsdellia" Ozpin declared. "The bear Faunus girl," Joan thought. Her emblem is a bear claw that is tattooed on her other arm.

"Natalia Florence" Ozpin declared. "The high tech girl," Joan thought. Her emblem is her family's company emblem, a couple of gears. That is on her left thigh.

"Lilac Grimm" Ozpin declared." The wolf Faunus Goth girl. So that's her name" Joan thought. Her emblem is a circle. Inside it has a crescent lilac moon that has a shining light in it. Sort resembles a yin yang symbol, on her left shoulder. And on her right, The same one Ayame was wearing as a necklace.

"The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team "LUNA". led by… lilac Grimm!" Ozpin declared. People applauded. Ayame hugged her, Ursula gave her a thumbs up and Natalia looked kinda pissed off.

"New allies. They could make it when the attack happens. They help evacuate people faster. They are skilled" Joan thought. Then readying herself, for it was their turn next.

"Joan Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team "JNPR" juniper." Ozpin stated. The audience started applauding, and Nora started laughing maniacally, hugging Ren.

"Lead by… Joan Arc!" Ozpin declared. Not many people clapped as they did for the others. But Joan just nodded having expected it. Pyrrha playfully punched her shoulder, smiling at her, and Joan smiled back. She didn't get knocked down this time. Ozpin then congratulated her. The four then walked slightly into the background.

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, And Yang Xiao Long, The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team "RWBY" ruby, led by… Ruby Rose!" Ozpin declared. People applauded. Joan notice this time how Weiss was clearly unhappy about this result this time though.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said quietly, but just loud enough that everyone on stage could hear him.

"Oh that's is an understatement. Right about now Torchwick is about to start ramping up on his dust robbing for the attack." Joan thought. Glynda then took the mic.

"All of your belongings have been sent to your rooms. Starting tonight, you shall live with your teammates. Nameplates of your teams are on the doors, and you have all been sent the key codes to unlock them with your Scrolls as well as a class schedule. Uniforms have also been placed in your dorm rooms. You should spend the rest of tonight splitting up your living areas. We wish you a good night rest. Class begins tomorrow. You are dismissed."Glynda stated. She and Ozpin then left. All the teams made their way off the stage and were let out through the back of the announcement halls entrances. Heading outside and towards their dorms. Joan and her team being the last ones out.

"See I told you it would be like an eternal slumber party' Nora told Ren.

"How about we save the organization for tomorrow, I am really beat," Ren said.

"Sounds good to me, I swear the first thing that I do when I get to the dorm is" Joan stop in her tracks. The rest of her team walked a few more steps then they stopped too.

"Is something wrong Joan?" Pyrrha asked her in a curious way. Joan was looking up at the night sky, this was really the first time she was seeing the night sky in this world. The moon. It is not destroyed like it was in his timeline. Then Pyrrha slightly shakes her getting her attention. And asked her if she was OK again.

"Oh, I'm fine, just um, looking at the full moon" Joan responded.

"Yeah, it sure is lovely isn't it," Nora said.

"It's a Super moon tonight," Ren said.

"Yea, well, let's go guys. I am really tired and trying to make sense of today, today felt longer and more stuff happened than I thought would happen" Joan stated.

"Fighting all those Grimm really tired me out too" Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah well, at least it is over. I'm sure tomorrow will be better" Joan stated.

* * *

** The writer's notes: this world is different from the original world. Society, history, the characters past and I have decided to add pop culture references, to make this world more alive to the characters. Ozpin and Glynda are married in this timeline. He took her name given that, I don't think I ever really heard what Ozpin's last name is. I was planning it from the beginning though and it helps the lore about mistral I made. Ozpin he is still referred to as just Ozpin. OK moving on, I was inspired by the world of remnant LUNA videos that I saw on YouTube and abridged series. So I am going to be putting some stuff from there and slightly altering it. Giving the actual characters more depth, they do have hobbies and stuff they like, for instance, Glynda is into BDSM, Nora is into movies and shows. The OC's characters will help the character development to the actual characters of the story. The OC's will play a role in the background. Lastly, I would thank you guys for following the story and reading this chapter.**


	5. an uncomfortable conversation

**The scene JNPR dorm room**

Joan really wanted to sleep in, yesterday was really tiring with all the Grimm and confusing. But she knew that she couldn't. she has to do her test, so she forcefully forced rolled her way off of the bed. Landing on the floor, it partly woke her up. With that, she got up. It was early, she looked over to see her friend's/ team members, they were all still sound asleep. It was good. She was hoping for this. She planned to wake early to go to her chosen hideout location. to find out if it is a good hideout. Heading over to her steamer trunk, she gets her boom box, picked up a random CD and put it in her pocket. she then left for the room that she had chosen as a possible hideout.

* * *

**Scenes of her making her way there. Not coming across anyone luckily. Then she arrives at the chosen underground library storage room**.

"Still unlocked a good sign," Joan said. Joan Entered the room. Using her scroll to light the way. Dark and dusty with aisles of bookcases on the left with old books, steel shelves in the middle making aisles. With binders, VCR videotapes. Files, bins, boxes, tables, chairs and other stuff you expect to find in a library storage room. The room seemed like a good place.

"time to test that theory," Joan stated. She placed the boom box on the table on the other side of the room. Then put on a CD and turned it to its loudest setting she could, set it to loop and press play. (**The song it started to play. It was mirror mirror by Weiss Schnee.)** The idea is if someone hears it, they might come down here and turn it off, in which case she will then have to find a different place. But this seems like the best and only one so far, she does have a backup one in mind. either way, She would just have to check at the end of the day. Joan started walking out of the room. But was taken back by the song. listening to the lyrics, this song is from Weiss. She looked at the CD. Coal records "The Ice Queen by Weiss Schnee". It was autographed too. She just picked up a random CD from the collection that Joan had, "were Joan and Weiss friends before this or was the real Joan a fan of her. "Joan thought about what Weiss said to her yesterday in the locker room, it felt personal. For some reason. she felt like this song was resonating him or is this feeling from Joan. I feel like I'm in the same boat as her, the lyrics of the song has sorrow in it. Joan was feeling down due to the events from the last couple of days. But she didn't know if this was his or the real Joan and how she felt when she listened to this song. Her life sounded like it was hard considering what she has heard about her, exiled princess that got denounced from her own family, who spent her life alone after, it would make sense. but Jaune himself he has been feeling the same way, his life was one of no one really believing in him, which made him feel worthless, also these last couple of days have been a lot and it's made him feel overwhelmed and lonely too. after all, he saw all his friends die, he got reincarnated into a girl and this other world is different. clouded in thoughts Joan left the room and closed the door. On the other side of the door, she could slightly hear the boom box but not really. Wait for the song to end to make sure it would loop. With that out of the way, she wants to clear her mind and wander before heading back to her dorm room.

* * *

**The scene is the school's garden area**

Joan was making her way around campus in the school's garden area. Her head was clouded from listening to the song. While there she saw the murals of the arena off in the distance. then she saw something else. This school had a vehicles department building and the field where carnival would be held was a shooting range. She was mainly on the right side of campus and the arena from yesterday blocked it, so she didn't see it. Also in the garden area, there was a silver statue of summer rose. Joan went over to it. In honor of summer rose. It read "so this is ruby's mom, I wonder if ruby feels sad looking at this. Her mom sounded great. Starting up a shelter program and chain of inns and it seems she is an icon of hope from what Ozpin said yesterday. "Joan thought.

"Still looking up to her miss arc" surprised by the comment looked behind her side and saw that Ozpin and Glynda, they seem to be having breakfast on a table under a tree in the garden.

"You're up early Miss Arc, did you have another nightmare," Glynda asked.

"No, I just got up early and I am looking around the campus. Getting ready in a sense. "Joan replied to her.

"Are the rest of your teammates up as well or is it just you?" Ozpin asked. Those two making her way close to her.

"No my teammates are still asleep, still wondering how I am going to wake them up," Joan said.

"A can of water always got my teammates up quick" Glynda said while looking at Ozpin.

"You know what I just got the same idea and I might just try that" Joan stated. Looking for a watering can off in the corner of the garden's area. She would use that to use it as an excuse to leave and for this morning. She then started heading to it until Ozpin stopped her with his cane.

"I was actually hoping to have a conversation, it was going to be in Glynda's office, but this is fine. Miss Arc, as you know yesterday during initiation, we monitored you and the rest of the student's. there was something you said you said that piqued our interest. These nightmares you were said to have had. You told your classmates that there was chess piece's in them, right. did a black queen chess piece show up." Ozpin asked her. Joan was immediately taken back by his question going all the way back to the edge of the fountain and falling in.

"So, that is a yes," Ozpin said with a surprise and Glynda looked just as concerned. They made their way over to her and got her out.

"Careful Joan, don't reveal anything, think, "Joan thought to herself while she closed her eyes and put her head down.

"You alright miss arc," Glynda asked her while trying to dry her off with her telekinesis.

"I fell in a fountain, just Hold on I'm, collecting my thoughts, Um, do you mind me asking why you asked me that," Joan asked them.

"We are your professors and we are concerned about you," Ozpin said.

"It seems like he is lying, he knows doesn't he, about this organization, don't tell them. Tell them part of what they want to hear, the chess piece only," Joan thought.

"Um, yes there were chess pieces and I saw a big black queen chess piece. Do you think it means something?" Joan replied. Ozpin looked at with a look at her with interest.

"Joan from now on, whenever you have a nightmare, I would like you to tell Glynda about it the flowing day. As I said we are concerned about our student's health both physical and mental. Perhaps the years you were on your own, might have taken a toll on you. So now if you have any more nightmares, I want you to tell Glynda. Regardless I would like you to start going to Glynda at least once a week, starting next week." Ozpin stated. Joan got up on her feet.

"Um, what if I don't get any more nightmares. Like I said I have started to sleep well since I got here." Joan replied.

"Then it will be a short conversation. Understood," Ozpin replied. Looking at her in a way saying that it is not negotiable.

"I feel like I am in trouble" Joan replied.

"you're not in trouble. You should get back to your dorm and get ready for the day" Glynda said. She then with her telekinesis brought over the watering can to her and gestured her to leave. Joan then left the garden area.

"So you think these nightmares of hers might tell the future," Glynda asked him. Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"It is something to consider, the black queen chess piece is her emblem. hum. is it possible for me to take back the bet from yesterday."ozpin replied. Glynda then gestures at him with her riding crop.

"OK then, well, I need you to speak with Miss Florence and Miss Niko's," Opzin said while blushing.

* * *

**The scene is Team JNPR dorm room**

Joan sighed in relief when she saw that her team were still asleep. It seemed her teammates were heavy sleepers as they were in his timeline or at least yesterday, it really took it out of them. Joan checked the time, and it was 7:30, she knew she would have to wake them up. It would take at least an hour and a half for them to unpack and get ready for the day and get breakfast too. The Beacon uniforms, she had learned from experience, took time adjusting to get them on at least for him.

"Pyrrha. Wake up. PYRRHA!" Joan yelled. but no response.

She walked over to Pyrrha's bed and leaned over the sleeping girl. She pressed her hand to one of the girl's shoulders and shook it Joan attempted again with a little more force. She didn't respond and this time Pyrrha slightly slapped her. But was still asleep. Joan reached for the pillow, tugging it from underneath her. Pyrrha still didn't wake, she then went over to the clock and made the alarm go off earlier than the 8:00 it was set to. But still no response. Joan with sighed frustration. "Dam yesterday's fight really took a lot of her huh. Well, that many Grimm could make anyone understandably tired. Even I was hesitant to wake up early. Oh well, so much for pleasant awakening," she picked up the watering can that Glynda gave her. She walked over to Pyrrha and sprinkled it on her.

"AAAHHH!" Pyrrha yelped, leaping up and flailing wildly.

"Good morning!" Joan announced.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked her.

"I called your name when failed, I tried shaking you and the alarm. But none of you got up, by the way, do know that you slap people when they try to wake up." Joan stated.

"I do not." Pyrrha protested.

"It is alright. No harm was done" Joan stated. she then looked over to Ren and Nora, she sighed, as they were both still sleeping soundly.

"It is 7:30 am" Pyrrha responded.

"We can start sleeping in till 8:00 tomorrow but today we need to our stuff together.

"You should begin getting ready for the day, while I'll wake Ren and Nora. I only have my clothes in my suitcase and my steamer trunk can hold everything else I have. So you need not worry about space requirements." Joan gestured to her suitcase and steamer trunk, which currently held her changes of clothes

"You travel lightly… where did you get the watering can?"Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I got it from the school's garden, the watering can was Glynda's idea by the way "Joan responded. She then picked up a water bottle and poured the cold water inside the watering can. She then walked over and sprinkled it on Ren and Nora. Ren woke up but Nora didn't, so she tried again. Until she was out.

"You have got to be kidding me. She has got to be faking." Joan shouted.

"No, she is not, the stories I could tell about how much of a heavy sleeper she is." Ren retorted.

Nora took the phrase 'heavy sleeper' to a whole new level. Although Joan was glad to find Ren was much easier to wake, he looked downright furious from the water, although he made no vocal complaints. Alright, think about how I can ah. She went over to Nora close to her ear and said.

"Nora, if you don't wake up. I'm am going to eat your pancakes. Ren's cakes are mine. M I N E" It took her less than five seconds to regret that. Nora opened her eyes and gave me a look like she was going to eat me alive and jumped out of the bed tackling me to the ground.

"COUGH THEM UP!" Nora yelled as she pounced on her.

"I should have just said pancakes," Joan remarked. Pyrrha and Ren slightly giggled.

"yeah, that works too. Well, she is awake now," Ren said passably.

"Cough them up!" Nora continued to yell as she shook her.

"I lied. Nora. Can you please get off me?" Joan asked. Nora realizing this then got off her and helped her up.

"Whoops, sorry about that. but you don't joke about that. Got it." Nora stated.

"Alright, thank you. I woke you guys up early to get ready for the day, unpack our stuff and probably get to know each other. orientation starts in an hour and a half. But I thought we would use the extra hour to organize our stuff. since we didn't get to last night and get to know each other. But first, I'm going to shower.i just wanted to make sure you got up." Joan stated then got her supplies and went into the bathroom. Montage of them getting up and waiting for the bathroom in the dorm room. While one is in the other three started to organize their stuff. Ren and Nora were at least. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was leaning against the bathroom door.

"Um, Pyrrha. Are you peeping on her." Nora asked?

"What no. not exactly. I'm just wondering if Joan might be a Faunus. A lot of people wonder if she is. Considering she fought for Faunus rights. Did she do it because she cared or because she secretly was one?"

"A lot more people think she did it for the throne," Ren stated.

"I believe that she did it because it was right, I was scared for my life even after I left mistral. But yeah I have always wondered if she was a Faunus. Hum. Well, only one way to find out. She is taking a shower." Nora stated while heading towards the bathroom door.

"What no Nora!" Ren said while trying to block her.

"Yeah, I was just going to ask her" Pyrrha stated.

"She could lie. Lilac said yesterday that she lies. Only she is a bad one. I could have sworn she had blue eyes or is she still wearing fake contacts now. Anyway catching her like this would be the only way we would know for sure. Also what is the big deal the rest of us are girls. If you see her it is a problem. So turn around" Nora stated while slightly shoving Ren to her side and turning him around.

"Aren't you worried how awkward it is going to be after and possibly hurting her feelings," Ren replied.

"I actually don't think it would be that awkward considering what happened yesterday. "Pyrrha remarked. Causing the two to look at her with curiosity.

"What happened yesterday?" Ren asked. Pyrrha told them what happened yesterday in the bathhouse. After telling them the story Nora then was laughing hard, of the hearing the story and Ren slightly too.

"Well, you see, then there should be no problem with this then. If anything it just balances it out." Nora stated. While gesturing with her hands like scales.

"If Pyrrha does not you," Ren remarked. He points at her.

"Whatever, I'm sure we will laugh about this in the future. Hey remember that time you landed on Pyrrha and you saw her naked and how the next day she saw you naked. Well, You better hurry up she is almost done," Nora stated. Pyrrha uses her polarity to unlock the door. Then opens the door to show Joan naked. Joan then screams. Startled reaches for the towel to cover herself up then and slams the door on them. She then yells at them from the other side

"What is wrong with you? Perverts." Joan yelled.

"Oh, we were just checking to see if you were a Faunus' Nora said with joy like it was an excuse for doing it.

"What. why would you? I could have told you that. No, I'm not"Joan yelled back.

"I don't know, that scar on your back could be from surgery" Nora retorted. Joan was surprised by the remark. She turned around and looked in the mirror. Noticing her back. She had a scar on her back. She didn't look at her back the other day. So she was surprised. It looked like someone struck her hard with a sword.

"Oh calm down Joan. We didn't see anything we weren't expecting. If anything it will be just like yesterday with you and Pyrrha in the bathhouse. I'm sure we will be laughing about this in the future." Nora stated. Joan was surprised to hear that.

"What, she told about that!" Joan asked. Her in embarrassment.

"She sure did. Don't worry, I'm sure in the future, we will all be laughing about this. Hey remember that time you landed on Pyrrha and you saw her naked and how the next day she saw you naked "Nora retorted. Joan was feeling really spiteful and she wanted to get even. She quickly came up with a joke of her own to get back at her.

"Oh a joke, huh, that's really funny. Hey Ren. Did you enjoy the view? I could tell you did." Joan asked with a seducing tone. Pyrrha and Nora stared at him. Ren was looking nervous.

"Am I the first girl that you have ever seen naked," Joan stated. Ren was blushing and mumbled that she could hear from the other side of the door.

"I'll take that's as a yes. You see that Nora, I was Ren's first" Joan stated. Nora then screamed. Joan could tell she tried charging the door only for Pyrrha to stop her.

"Your right this is funny. Ha ha ha ha. See I'm laughing already." Joan said. She chuckled loud enough for them to hear her.

"You're not helping Joan. Just please stop and finish, please get ready" Pyrrha she seems to be trying to hold back Nora and calm her down.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Nora" Joan said. She then got dressed in her uniform. Put on her stocking and then the skirt. The breeze felt odd, she was wearing a skirt. The dress she wore covered her more but the skirt was different. She then put on the rest and tied her hair back, straighten her bangs then brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom. Nora went in after to take her shower with her supplies and her hammer all while giving her a look.

time passed and Moments later Joan glanced over at Pyrrha who was organizing her stuff, she had a guitar with her his time, same one as he had in his timeline. While she was organizing her clothes. She was still feeling shocked by the peeping. Pyrrha and Ren were having a conversation of their own.

"You have your own cooking supplies."

"Some stuff. I taught myself how to cook given that I and Nora would go from place to place growing up that and the meals school provide aren't always the most healthy." Ren stated.

"But you made pancakes yesterday," Joan asked.

"I'm not always 100 percent, only eating healthy stuff, I do make other stuff like pizzas and cakes from time to time. Nora would complain if I didn't. "Ren said.

"Hey, Pyrrha you want to continue the friendship act of peeping. "Joan stated. While pointing to the door and Pyrrha was taken back this time it seems like I just made her uncomfortable.

"Now, you really do sound like pervert a Joan" Ren retorted.

"Oh sorry, I swear I didn't mean to land that way on Pyrrha yesterday. But this time it would just be to get even with Nora. Just friend fun." Joan retorted.

"The nose bleed didn't help your argument when you saw Pyrrha. And trying to peep on Nora now doesn't either." Ren remarked.

"I'm never going to live this down am I. well I'm going to see Nora then. if you guys don't want to, just turn around then." Joan said making her way to her steamer trunk and then the bathroom. She then pulled out her lock pick equipment and unlocked the door. She tried to open it but she couldn't. Nora must have put her hammer against the door in case she would have tried it. She did hear giggling from Nora in the inside

"Looks like she outsmarted you, Joan," Ren remarked.

"Yeah seems so," Joan said. She then turned around and saw Ren who was looking a little disappointed.

"Hey, Ren. I have a question for you? Is it odd for you knowing that you will have to share a room with three girls for the next four years?" Joan asked. While making her way to him.

"No, I lived with Nora. She sort of made me numb to awkward scenarios and considering the number of female students here I expected it." Ren replied like he was unfazed by the question.

"It is probably better than ending up with Cardin and his team. Hey, so why did you guys think I'm a Faunus. Joan asked.

"Pyrrha was wondering if you were," Ren stated. While gesturing to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was going to ask you but, Nora made a point about you lying. I mean you're still wearing fake eye colored contacts. "Pyrrha remarked.

"I'm not wearing eye contacts. I do have fake blue eye colored contacts. I wore them to hide my identity, but not anymore and even if I was a Faunus wouldn't it show. "Joan responded in confusion, which caused Pyrrha to be confused by her statement.

"Well, there were rumors of you being a chopper?" Lilac said. The rest of them look towards the window to see lilac on the outside of it. she seemed to be repelling off the side building.

"What the heck is a chopper?" Joan thought.

"what are you" Ren was cut off.

"A chopper is a Faunus that chops of their faunus trait. How the hell do you not know that, your family drove so many to do it and are a bunch of slicers, so many parts of Faunus and they wore them as necklaces of the ones they did." lilac responded in a disgruntled tone, Joan felt a chill down her spine. Everyone in the room was taken back by the remark. **( death notes near a theme).**

"Did I say that out loud? "Joan said.

"you are mistaken." lilac responded. Joan was terrified now, lilac she was making her way inside and to her now.

"Did you just read my mind "Joan yelled in a panic?

"Yes, I did. Or maybe I'm just that good." lilac responded.

"I can't tell whether she is lying or not," Joan thought. lilac brought her back making Joan go up against the wall.

"no you can't, can you, Hum. There is something odd about you. I noticed a few odd things. it is like you're not really you. like you are someone else, I know you and you. well, are not you. you don't seek the throne of mistral" Lilac said.

"WHAT IS THIS GIRL, does she know, I'm a guy." Joan thought. she was now on the floor.

"so you're trying to think of something else odd, like music, it is not going to work," Lilac said.

"what," Joan said in confusion.

"dammit, so you weren't thinking of that" Lilac said.

"lilac you're making her uncomfortable. step back," Pyrrha stated. she then made her way to her and stood in between them.

"I went about this the wrong way, didn't I, I'm sorry, but I think I got my answers." lilac responded. while she scratched her head.

"so, you really can't read minds can you" Joan stated.

"Nope, but I can read facial expressions and I can tell a lot from them. I did find out something. your team leader here is not power hungry anymore." lilac said while helping her up.

"is that what that was about," Ren asked her.

"well I was surprised and pissed off by her not knowing what a chopper was but, yes, I was just checking to see if Joan was like I thought she was. hey, guys, you might want to take care of your leader, she seems to be going through stuff right now. I'm pretty sure she has amnesia, but I'm sure she is a good person or is trying to become one." lilac stated.

"is she lying for me, does she really know or does think that this is the real Joan trying to be a better person," Joan thought.

"what, what makes you say that. "Pyrrha stated.

"Well for one, the crying in the hallway was out of her character, then she didn't remember me and she even asked for my name, she was surprised by Weiss calling her a treacherous failed usurper, despite the obvious ramifications it did to the SDC, I bet she doesn't even know what she did, given how she has been going about things, her being confused about choppers was the last piece. I use that to deduce this much, she doesn't know about herself or her family, because if she did there is no way she wouldn't know about choppers and slicers. but she is starting to get a hold of things now. I would say she has been this way since at least since Monday. given that she didn't come to me or Ayame. a short time since she still seems confused, she hasn't looked up anything online to make sense of this." lilac stated. "whoa this girl has figured out a lot, who is she and what does this do to my plan. "Joan thought?

"is that true, Joan," Pyrrha asked Joan worriedly. Joan sighed. during her deduction speech, she was coming up with what to say.

"yes, I was going to mention it later, I didn't want you guys to worry and it would just make things more complicated. we haven't even made it to class, not that it seems to matter now, Ozpin and Glynda already told me this morning, that I will have to go to Glynda once a week, everything will be fine eventually" Joan responded. them all looking at her with concern.

"it was my sister right, she was the one who tried to chop off your wolf ears," Joan asked.

"Yeah, she tried too" lilac said in with a with clear distress.

"The faunus of mistral and possibly atlas, they chop off their traits to pass as humans to avoid discrimination and have a chance right?"

"yes, the ones that do and get discovered get ostracized by there fellow faunus, if they don't, well society does that," Lilac said.

"I'm sorry, I don't" Joan responded.

"eh your not your family and your clearly not like them, not anymore at least and don't seem like the manipulative bitch I thought you were. it's alright, well. this is uncomfortable, let's talk about something else"

"Yeah, I'm for that" Pyrrha remarked.

"What are you were you doing out there?" Joan asked.

"Oh our team is your next door neighbor, our team is thinking of ways to get down faster. Lilac and I got the idea of making a balcony and a fireman's pole out here to get out faster." Ayame responded. they all looked at the window.

"Don't you need permission for that?" Ren asked.

"Nope, apparently an upperclassman named Neapolitan did the same thing when she attended beacon, look." Ayame pointed to the other side of the dorms place. All of them looked out the window and they all saw a firemen's pole and balcony the other side of a different dormitory building.

"So yeah we are going to do that, you guys want it to connect your window too so you can use it, team RWBY is in on this too," Ayame said.

"Sure yeah, that sounds awesome. I can picture it now, the days of me on the balcony just standing out there. the scenes we could recreate" Nora stated in glee as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well it will take about a week to get the stuff then that weekend, so you would have to wait to do your recreations. Well, see you guys in orientation and class." Lilac said, she then jumped out the window on to the tree and Ayame repelled down. Pyrrha then made her way into the bathroom with her stuff.

With Pyrrha going inside Ren and Joan told her what happened their conversation, they then went into silence. time passed as they went back to organizing Ren with his clothes and Nora with her movies and clothes, Joan with her stuff that she would have to hide. they were all just doing their own thing until given from the conversation we had with lilac, Nora looked like she hated the silence and started another uncomfortable conversation.

"Hey Joan, are you a lesbian?" Nora asked Joan. Ren cringed up and dropped what he had.

"so much for being immune to Nora antics, huh Ren, Really this is the first thing she asks me. She asked me the same thing in my timeline after the whole Cardin problem." Joan thought. closing her dresser.

"Wow. You are. Very straight forward aren't you Nora. Why would you ask that so soon?" Joan asked.

"You called Weiss a snow angel, The story that Pyrrha told us about the bathhouse and you tried to peep on me too. So yea I am wondering. Not that there would be a problem." Nora stated. All while showing with her fingers. Joan to a moment and responded.

"Yes. I guess my answer would be yes. But what happened yesterday was an accident. And I was going to peep on you just to get even as the type of fun you said we would have."

"Well I'm relieved," Nora stated in a relieving tone and gesture.

"Although, if I was ever going to be with a guy. Ren could be an exception." Joan stated as she was eyeing Ren. Nora gasped.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I'm kidding. Sorry, Ren. I just wanted to see Nora's reaction. Just to troll with her for peeping on me. Like I said I'm a lesbian, besides you to seem like a good couple." Joan stated. And mentally thought to herself. "I may be in a girl's body now, but that hasn't changed."

"No we are not actually together," Nora remarked.

"Really why not?" Joan asked in a way trying to make Nora uncomfortable. But at that moment, Pyrrha was done showering and came out of the bathroom dressed.

"Oh look it is my turn," Ren remarked. Ren then quickly went inside with his stuff.

"What was that about?" Pyrrha asked them both with confusion.

"Oh, Joan just asked if Ren and I were a couple and then she asked why?" Nora responded.

"Oh. So why" Pyrrha asked her. Nora was again trying to come up with something.

"Um. Hey, Pyrrha guess what. Joan really is a lesbian" Nora stated with glee. Pyrrha then looked at Joan.

"Yes, I am. But yesterday was still an accident. I didn't mean to land on you like that." Joan pled.

"It's alright Joan I told you before that I believe you. I thought so after the nose bleed, looks and the remarks in the forest. "Pyrrha responded.

"Hey, Pyrrha are you also a lesbian?" Nora asked while pointing at her. Joan was also curious about this too, it would nice to know for sure. She then looked at Pyrrha too.

"I am pansexual," Pyrrha stated in way of nonchalant. And Nora responded with.

"Oh well, looks like you're out of luck Joan. Pans are fine. But Pyrrha, don't take this the wrong way. Please don't use the cooking equipment we have."

"What!" Pyrrha said in a shock. She also looked embarrassed and taken back by the remark.

"What, No, that, that's not what that means." Joan retorted.

"What, she is attracted to cooking pans right," Nora said.

"Well, she is not completely wrong with that statement," Joan thought to herself.

"No, it means. I'm attracted to the person for who they are and not by the gender they are or if they are human or Faunus" Pyrrha remarked in still trying to get past the fact that Nora thinks she is into cooking pans.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's not that was hard to believe, right. I mean that ruby girl married her scythe and is attracted to weapons. So is someone who is attracted to pans, really that hard to believe. Hey Joan. are you going to make a move on Pyrrha then?

"Wow. You really want to make sure I was kidding about Ren, don't you? "Joan remarked.

"Yes. I do. Now answer." Nora asked her while pointing at her.

Joan sighs and mentally thought "she did help me in a way, so I guess, I should return the favor."

"Fine. Yeah I would like that and probably will, she is beautiful and a good person, I have and will admit that. So, let's just see how things go. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable and ended up losing her as a friend. "Joan said. Pyrrha then smiled at her.

"And that there is the exact same reason why Ren and I are not together. At least not yet." Nora stated. The statement was surprisingly deep. As if it seems like she planned it out to for us to understand. She meant it too. they decide to go back to organizing and moments later Ren finished taking his shower and came out of the bathroom dressed. After that, they continued to get their stuff together. Nora Put up a poster of the movie fight club, Ren put up a poster of an inspirational tai chi poster with the yin yang symbol in it saying balance, tranquility, strength. Pyrrha put up a painting of a sunset. They then settled for the place for a place to put their gear, during all this Joan was staring at her steamer truck.

"Hey guys, my steamer trunk is basically a workspace. I could do my school work on it. So I think we could toss the table out to make more room and maybe get a sofa or something else cool, "Joan stated to her team.

"I'm for that "Pyrrha said. She and Ren then made their way next to her.

"That does seem to be a better option, what do we get then," Ren agreed. They all then heard the window open from behind them with Nora giggling.

"I always wanted to try this" Nora said with glee. As the three of them looked back to where she was. She ran past them, they then looked back and she ran pass them with the table and then threw it out the window. It went in between the tree and landed outside. They all looked outside to see the broken table and then they all looked back at Nora who was smiling proudly.

"You said to toss it out," Nora said.

"I didn't mean out the window," Joan remarked.

"So what's the charge of throwing it out the window? "Nora retorted.

"That reference doesn't work Nora. He was thrown out the window. Not a table." Ren remarked at her while covering his face.

"I am still counting it," Nora said while smiling and giving the thumbs up. Pyrrha giggled and Joan then started to giggle too.

"I can tell we are all going to get along just fine. Hey, guys, I was thinking, since now that we are a team. I decree that tonight, we shall have a special meal the four of us here. As the beginning of team JNPR. Juniper." Joan stated while pointing at her teammates.

"Yeah, this was their first night. He remembered how it was in his timeline. A good bonding moment for the team." Joan thought.

"That sound grand" Pyrrha stated with glee.

"I'm all for it. So what are we eating? "Nora asked.

"I don't know I could order us something or I was hoping me and Ren would cook," Joan stated and stopped, it was the same scenario as last time. Both Pyrrha and Ren were facing Joan so they didn't see Nora mouthing to her.

"You're pushing your luck."Nora mouthed off.

"Part of me really likes trolling with Nora, about me and Ren getting together. But I should probably stop otherwise. She might break my legs. "Joan thought to herself.

"Or just Nora and Ren, you are friends right so I'm sure you two are experienced in this, considering yesterdays and how good they were pancakes. Along with your good working together skill. "Joan said with the same chill.

"I would feel bad leaving everything up to Ren and Nora. There must be something I can do with the preparation for our first night meal as a team." Pyrrha asked. She then also notices Nora too. And stop talking and understood quickly.

"Um, yeah you two seem the best for the job if you do need any help though you can ask," Pyrrha said clearly understanding what is happening.

"No need. Pyrrha. All you and Joan need to do, is to come hungry. Ren and I shall prepare the rest." Nora stated.

"So it is settled," Ren stated. The room was neat tidy and had their stuff out and put in place. Apparently, even Nora valued cleanliness. That or Ren had constantly told her off when she put things in the wrong place. Joan checked the time and found it was 8:25.

"OK so now that we are done. Would you guys like to get to go get breakfast and then go to class early?" Joan asked while opening the door out to the hallway.

"I don't mind" Pyrrha stated.

"That would be boring though just sitting in the classroom waiting, we could just rest here," Nora said with a groaning voice.

"It is best to do things early," Ren told her.

"Fine. Let's go!" Nora responded while swinging her neck. They all left and headed to the cafeteria,

"Oh, right team RWBY" Joan realized while she was in the hall. She then knocked on team RWBY's dorm, which was down the hall. Yang opened the door and yelled.

"WHAT IS IT? "Causing Joan to be taken back again just like the other day.

"Again yang, do you always open a door yelling. Well never mind that, you guys we have orientation at nine with professor Ozpin." Joan said. She heard a sharp intake of breath in response. Joan smirked.

"I knew you had forgotten," Joan remarked. Ruby then came up to the door running.

"W-we didn't forget!" ruby yelled. She then closed the door.

"Sure you didn't. See you guys at orientation" Joan remarked. Walking off with her team JNPR walked out of the building dorm rooms, noticing the broken table in the yard. Nora smiled at all of them while gesturing an "I did that" pose at them. They had to stop by the garden, so Joan could put the watering can back in the garden. They then made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

**writers notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is fine if you didn't, it is a little uncomfortable. what you guys think it, if this execution of revealing this was good or not, I did have another way of revealing the Faunus choppers but chose this one. anyway, leave a comment or review, however, it works here, of what you think of it the story or what you think might happen. and as always thank you for reading and following the story.**


	6. Orientation

**The scene is the hallways of beacon**

Team JNPR after eating breakfast left cafeteria heading towards the lecture hall for orientation. Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren are all surrounding Joan and looking over her Shoulder. Joan who is browsing on her scroll looking at a bunch of sofas and tables and chairs for her teammates to decide what to get for their room. But while they are focused on that, she was thinking about her talk with lilac and trying to keep the conversation away from her.

"ooooh, let's go with that one" Nora said with joy while pointing at Joan's scroll.

"You just want that one because it looks like the sofa from the series friends "Ren remarked.

"What's wrong with it, besides they are selling it over at rooms to go , in which there is one in the city, plus it is a good deal," Nora said.

"It is only three seats Nora "Ren responded.

"It comes with an additional chair," Nora remarked.

"Either way it's up to Joan" Ren mentioned.

"Are all of us chipping in or is she paying for it all" Nora asked.

"I like it and I'll chip in too. So we go to the city over the weekend and get it, but then how do we bring it back here," Pyrrha asked.

"Ahem" Nora got their attention, she then flexed her muscles and kissed them. Ren and Pyrrha slightly chuckled.

"That settles it" Pyrrha cheered then took a pause as noticed that Joan seemed to barely be involved.

"Joan are you alright, are you still shaken by this morning, it was a little uncomfortable with lilac," Pyrrha asked.

"hum, oh Yeah I'm fine, I'm just still in shock how lilac was able to put all of that together and find out, she even told you guys that I had amnesia so bluntly, still don't know why, and I'm trying to figure her out."

"Well, she cares about the people around her, if she sees you are having a problem she tries to help out. It not that big of a mystery, she even told you why. She told us that you have amnesia, for us to make sure you are alright and so look after you. That's just how lilac is, she has always been caring and odd one. So how are you, what don't." Ren responded but was cut off by Joan.

"You know her," Joan asked eagerly trying to change the subject.

"Um yes, kind of. She and Ayame would come by the orphanage from time to time, but they never stayed that long though. It was surprising though to find out they got married, but it makes sense."

"WHAT! I don't remember them." Nora asked.

"Lilac would always dress up as someone different, but her wolf ears would always give her away, from what I hear she traveled the world like you Joan," Ren stated as he pointed to her.

"Going from place to place, staying in summer rose's inn's and when she did come to the orphanage, she really wouldn't talk to anyone and only stayed like two-three days tops or arrived a few days before or after Ayame showed, as for Ayame she would come from atlas at the end of the school year and that's when you always began your series binge marathon at that time. They would both leave together then. "Ren responded to Nora.

"What else do you know about them?" Joan asked eagerly.

"Not much, even Ayame really didn't like talking about her past. Me and her did play and hang at times when she was at the orphanage, but all I really know about them is that Ayame and lilac are pretty much the only ones that survived a Grimm attack on their village. The only reason I know that is because The Branwen ninja clan fell. So they weren't able to save my village," Ren said.

"If what Ren says is true about her dressing up differently then. I think I also ran into her during the summer in vacuo, she was a competitor in a hunters association event in Vancouver. She is a really good fighter, I was actually a little concerned about facing her, but before I did, she just disappeared. Forfeiting the match." Pyrrha stated.

"Any idea why she did that"Joan asked.

"I'm not really sure if it even was her like Ren said she dresses up as different people. The only reason I think it was her was because of her wolf ears."pyrrha responded.

**The scene is the lecture hall** **(I would picture David Lawrence Lecture Hall Renovation)**

Team JNPR entered the lecture hall and it looks like they were the first ones there. She and her team took the front left row and left the middle front row for team RWBY. They started to make their way down to the row until. Bzzt Bzzzt! Bzzt Bzzzt! They all turn to see Pyrrha scroll was vibrating. They turned to see her surprised by the text.

"Oh, I have to take this, save a spot for me" Pyrrha stated.

"We are the only ones here" Nora stated while gesturing to the empty room.

"Who could be calling this early and today?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Oh it is just my mom, don't worry about it," Pyrrha said as she then left the lecture hall.

"That's odd in his timeline, her mom called her at night just before their first official team meal," Joan thought. She then made her way down and sat down in the row they decided. Looking up at the clock noticing they had like ten minutes till orientation starts. She started to think about what Ren had just told her in the hallway.

**(Death notes L theme A)**

"That girl lilac is creepy and still has me at an unease from this morning. I still don't know if she was lying or not. Is it possible that she truly knows that I'm not the real Joan, when she looked me in the eye, it was like she was staring into my soul? But then she lied for me, told them that I had amnesia, why would she do that. Hum…., Could she be this world version of cinder, she does sort of look like her, but that is probably the hair and she's a Faunus too, so probably not. Then again I'm a girl and a princess. This world is different from mine. Let's say she is if she is then where do mercury and emerald come into the grand scheme. She could be a part of the group, Ren said she when from place to place, during that time she could have run into cinder and they recruited her. If she is planning on taking down civilization and noticed a potential adversary, then why did she reveal herself to me, wouldn't it have been better for her to work in the shadows, what she did this morning was sloppy to say least. She is a ninja too, who are supposed to be covert agents, who are not supposed to reveal themselves. Then why did she reveal herself to me? Something else I noticed she seems to have a history with Blake, possibly ruby and yang, me, also Ozpin and Glynda. she is planning something, if anything i have to keep an eye out for her. unlike her if i get expose i won't be in nearly as big in trouble as her, still i don't want to be expose either, hum..." Joan thought but her train of thought was broken at that moment, she noticed the globe on the desk, she got up her seat to observe and it was surprising.

Menagerie was in the west right under Vacuo, there was a crater in the middle outback region of it too in the middle that was like ten percent of that area.

She then spun the globe to see the continent of Anima. It was the same shape but way bigger with islands that were under Vacuo in his timeline, in between anima and west Sanus going up. The island of Vytal is off the left coast of Vacuo too. Vacuo like looks different too. She put the globe back on the desk and went back to her seat. When she got there she pulled out her scroll browsed it to see the world more.

"It shouldn't be a problem if shows up in her browsing history" Joan thought. It was even more surprising then she thought Vacuo is not a dessert except for the capital of where shade is, which looks odd, only a small area around the city looks like it is desert. That shouldn't be geographically possible right Joan thought. She then browsed for a map of vale and found out that the city of vale isn't in the place it was in his timeline either, it was in the upper in middle area under where the island of vytal was supposed to be. Then team LUNA entered the lecture hall, Ayame and Ursula made their way to the front row middle row, as for lilac she sat in the very far upper right side corner behind my team. With a typewriter and Polaroid camera, she stared at me.

"It is like she is off in her own little world. Time to stop thinking just in case she was lying about mind reading." Joan thought, so she checked her scroll. 8:55. she chuckled, Ruby had probably forgotten again, which wouldn't surprise her. They had a habit of getting caught up in their own hi-jinks. She then saw Pyrrha enter the classroom looking a little down. Sitting next to her. Then team CRDL a few moments later and other students entered.

"Are you OK Pyrrha?" Joan asked.

"Oh yes I just finished talking with my mom," Pyrrha responded.

"Really because you seem a little down "Joan asked.

"Thank you for the concern, Joan. But that's just because I'm still a little tired from" Pyrrha was cut off. They then turned to the door, to see the team RWBY barrel through, before realizing they weren't late, and awkwardly trying to regain dignity as took their seats. Then on the dot of 9:00, Ozpin, Glynda and Natalia all entered. Natalia took her seat in the front of with the rest of her team. Ozpin and Glynda made their way to the center of the lecture hall.

"Good morning first-year students it is nice to meet you all, I am the headmaster of beacon and I will be your team coordination instructor Ozpin Goodwitch. But I am to be referred to as professor if not headmaster Ozpin, today Glynda and I will orientate to the campus. I'll start with a basic introduction to our facilities and rules," Opzin stated then he took a sip from his mug.

"However before that, before we get to the orientation I would want each of you would introduce yourself. tell us where you are from, what your weapon is and about, something about yourself so your, what made you decide to become hunter or choose the path of a hunter, something for your fellow classmates. So they can get to know you or get an impression of you. Now, who would like to begin?" Ozpin stated and the room fell into a silence for a while everyone was probably trying to think of what to say or because it is the first-day feeling. Glynda sighed then.

"If only they all stayed like this for the whole year. You" Glynda stated while she pointed to ruby with her riding crop.

"Oh me….um. Let's see my name is ruby rose. I was born in mistral, but I grew up on the island of Patch. I'm the heiress to the summer roses' inn's, my weapon here is a scythe which is named crescent rose, a high compact sniper rifle in one that I made myself and I want to be a huntress just like my mom." Ruby stated Glynda then wrote it down. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm sure many of you already know I am from Atlas. I am the heiress to the Schnee dust company, my weapon is a custom rapier i named myrtenaster. I chose to become a huntress because I have a legacy to honor to uphold" Weiss stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"Blake Belladonna, my weapon is a ballistic chain scythe katana call gambled shroud, and I chose to become a huntress because there is too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing, inequality corruption someone has to stop it." Blake stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"Yang Xiao long. I am Ruby's older sister. Unlike her I took our dad's last name, who actually teaches here. I was Born in vale and both grew up with my sister, my weapons here are shotgun gauntlets named ember and Celica. I want to be a huntress because I'm a thrill seeker, I want to travel the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can, an help people along the way then that is even better it is a win-win, to find the killer of the branwen clan" Yang stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"Team Luna would you introduce yourselves"glynda announced.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ayame Amano. Please be good to me. I and lilac over there" Ayame stated as she points to her.

"Have moved and lived from place to place since we were kids and traveled the world when we could. However, I spent about half of my life in Atlas, but we were both born in vale and we grew up as part of the summer rose's abandon youth shelter program after the Branwen clan was wiped out by grimm. my weapon is a gauntlet I named Amaterasu after the goddess. As for why I chose to be a huntress. I am able to help others and been given the chance to be a force for good, I plan to be able to help people like summer rose did." Ayame stated. Ruby smiled at her, she then smiled back. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"My name is Ursula brown Upsdellia. I was born and spent most of my life in Ranslate, the southwest area Vacuo, and menagerie. I am to be the leader of the Adalna and am going to be as soon as I graduate. My weapon is a battle ax that I call "The Harp" Ursula stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

she Sighs and stands up"I am Natalia Florence. My weapon is mechanical arms that I made, I never named them though. I was born in mantle but that time of my life doesn't really matter. The time that my life really started was when I went to Atlas. I joined a youth military program and excelled, I even got the attention of the headmaster of atlas academy. Why I chose to be a hunter, because of my excellence, it's obvious that I am that should be in commanded" she then stopped and looked at lilac with clear disgust.

"You leave to people that don't know what they are doing or the wrong people and it is disastrous, also it benefits me, my other major goal is to raise my family's company back to the top" Natalia stated. Glynda then signaled to the lilac.

"My name is Lilac Grimm, as Ayame said I am from vale and grew up as part of the Branwen ninja clan until it was wiped out by Grimm. After that, I went from place to place alone, staying in summer rose's inns, I traveled the world except for atlas and I generally stayed away from mistral. Occasionally with Ayame when I could. I carry an arsenal on me but my two main weapons would be this Odachi with compartment changing sheath named raven after a mentor and this light copier named velvet after a friend who goes here too. Why I chose to become a huntress. Because I would like to be like the hero in the stories and fairytales that I liked reading as a kid. I Do look up to heroic icons like summer rose. Just Like my wife and hope to be like her, but I'm going about it differently, for me, I am perfectly fine with being an unknown hero of remnant. What I mean by that is, when I did travel alone I would help out people. I could join and be part of a collective being a small part in a big cause and my contribution would be part of that, but I don't need to do that, for me just helping some people on an individual level is good enough too, who knows maybe if they see someone as messed up as me still trying it could give them some hope. I bet you guys don't believe or understand what I am saying, very few do understand what I mean" lilac stated.

"I do," Ruby said while waving to her.

"So yeah, I chose to be a huntress because there is nothing in this world I would rather be "lilac stated.

"This girl is a dammed good liar, she is playing is even convincing me a little, That's how good she is, huh that's it. She wants me to think to think she is all nice and friendly, but it is all really an act. Just like the cinder did. I know that she knows that the moment I let my guard down, she will strike and that's probably why she gave me advice yesterday, she presents herself as a friend to get info, she is manipulating everyone. Everything is part of your act isn't." Joan thought.

"Team CRDL Cardinal" Glynda stated as she pointed to them.

"My name is Cardin Winchester and yes I am part of the famous Winchester family, dean Winchester is my father. The most famous monster slaying family in all of vale. My weapon is a mace. I chose to be a hunter is because of my family. our motto is saving people, hunting things, the family business. "Cardin stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"My name is Russel Thrush my weapons are a pair of daggers with dust compartments, no name. Why I chose to be hunter. My best friend right here is going to be one so why not" Russel stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"My name is Dove Bronzewing. I wield a Hallstatt gun sword, with a revolver mechanism and a short-barrel built in. I chose to be hunter for the fame "dove stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"My name Sky Lark. I wield a Halberd with an inward-curved axe head on one side, I chose to be hunter to get stronger to fight the Grimm" sky stated.

"OK. Lastly team JNPR juniper you two" Glynda stated. Pointing at Joan

"It is probably for the best you skip her, since she probably doesn't know, because of her amnesia "lilac stated.

"Do they even need too? Everyone knows who two of their members are. The world-renowned fighter Pyrrha Nikos of mistral and the traitorous exiled Princess Joan fortune of mistral."Cardin asked.

"My name is Joan Arc. Not Joan Fortune. "Joan yelled back.

"So you took your father's last name. It doesn't change anything you're a traitor."Cardin remarked.

"SHE IS A HERO. CARDIN!" Blake, Pyrrha, Ayame, all yelled in unison. Causing the boy to be taken back and respond.

"What you believe that fluff of her actually caring about those animals." Cardin said in a derogatory tone. Then Ursula interjected and stopped them from responding.

"Actually. I never really heard anything of Pyrrha Nikos, I heard about Joan but not her, so I would like her to introduce herself." Ursula stated.

"Hello everyone my name is Pyrrha Nikos, I was born in mistral and lived most of my life going in between mistral and vaccuo, my weapons are a shield I named akouo and this is milo, it is a javelin and riffle in one. The reason why I chose to become a huntress was because I always felt like I was destined for it, my natural skill and encouragement from my father and mother being my agent giving me opportunities to achieve that made it clearer." Pyrrha stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"Ooh, my name is Nora Valkyrie. I was born mistral but came to vale when I was young, went from place to place till I came across Ren right here. We grew up as part of the summer rose shelter program but stayed in a nice orphanage over in Breisach. My weapon is a hammer/ grenade launcher I called Magnhild, why I decided to become a huntress. Is because of Ren right here." Nora stated. Glynda then signaled to the next student.

"My name is lie Ren, I was born in vale in a village called kuroyuri. my weapons are a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels that i named Storm Flower. Why I chose to become a hunter is because when I was young my village fell to a Grimm attack. I never want something like that to happen again. "Ren stated. After a few moments of silence Ozpin then started orientation.

"On with the orientation" Ozpin stated as he raise a remote.

"Beacon academy is two kilometers by two kilometers long education facility, made from the former king of vales castle on the west side cliffs overlooking the city of the vale. beacon academy is a comprehensive educational institute, that trains students to become hunters, established after the great war, hunters and huntress were established to combat the Grimm and forces that conspire against the world, upon graduating, graduates receive an international license from Interpol and the hunter's association,that gives you powers to equivalent to the police, however unlike the police, hunters are freelancers, in a sense mercenaries that can do anything as long as it is permitted under the law and swear to protect the world from forces that conspire against it. Given the nature of the job a hunter can end up on almost anyone's enemy list, recently even a international serial killer has shown up, that is specifically targeting hunters.a hunter of hunters, but you don't need to worry your selves about that yet, you are all safe here." Ozpin stated he then press a remote to change the slide.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Was sound it made as it lists a bunch of courses?

"We train students for specific hunter disciplines and in regular academics, for first years your five four classes are a mix of classes, you maybe also separated from your teammates at that time, the early classes range from ecology, psychology, chemistry, physics,languages and etcetera. After lunch, you will reconvene with your fellow teammates and class year and that's when I believe most of you would consider the real training to begin." Ozpin stated he then pressed the remote to change the slide.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. It sounded as it was listing the courses. Survival skills, Grimm studies, world history, law's and regulation's, team coordination, assault, vehicle department, emergency response, criminology, etcetera.

"In which case you will have one singular class for the rest that day. You will be with your department, where you will receive rigorous specific in-depth training, **(you can picture whoever you want as the other students to serve as background.)**

* * *

**The scene is the woods**

"Survival skills will teach you skills to use in the wilderness while you are traveling between nations. Now let me ask you all something, do you think we are alone out here." Ozpin stated. Everyone except for team Luna answered yes.

"Ah it appears that we are alone, but right now you are all surrounded by the second years, they are watching you in camouflage."

"Wow" ruby gleamed. They then made their way back to campus.

"Moving on" Ozpin stated as they all went back to campus.

**The scene is the arena**

"This is the simulation arena used to train students in simulated environments, as well as sparing. While this arena, in particular, is considered new. Many of you may have noticed these murals on the outside. These murals are to list out which student or students are the best at that category or as many over the years have come to call it now, high scores, this dates back to since the beginning of the huntsmen academies, to show and inspire the students. Having a high score even for a brief amount of time it helps you in building your resume that you can use later after you leave. If you get a high score you are presented with a mural out here until someone beats it. No matter how long it takes or what you do after." Ozpin stated as he and Glynda looked at the Neopolitan mural. Then we all made our way inside.

As looked from the stands to see Mr. Xiao long training slash fighting with fox of team CVFY.

"Assault, team coordination, focus on combat training, typically with Mr Xiao long, Glynda or me here," Ozpin stated.

"You're getting tired, you are dropping your shoulder and your opening yourself up" Tai stated.

"Hey, dad" ruby yelled as her and yang waved to their father. He then waved back her and ruby, at that moment fox went in for a surprise attack but it was caught by Mr Xiao long.

"It's not going to be that easy" Tai responded.

"Moving on" Glynda stated.

**The scene vehicles department (picture a small race track with helicopters pads in between and a plane hanger)**

"The vehicles department is pretty self-explanatory. we teach students car, helicopter and plane motor-skills" Ozpin stated.

Vroom, Vroom. Vroom. They watched from the building as students and coco of team CVFY drove by in Adel cars. Coco was laughing on the speaker. (**Picture them as Audi cars)**

They all then headed inside where they saw students training in vehicle simulators, as they turned the corridor they stop to see students fixing up cars.

"As well as vehicle maintenance and repair" Ozpin stated as they saw students having an argument about converting it to run on cooking oil. They then made their way to the field.

**The is scene the field shooting range**

Bang, Bang. they saw a student shoot a black silhouette target of a person. He then shot the moving Faunus silhouette behind it, then shot another black silhouette target of a human charging to him. Bang, Bang.

She noticed Blake looked a little taken back by it the Faunus target.

"This field tends to serve multiple purposes as a shooting range to help in prove the students aim, there is also an inside shooting range. When it is not used as that, it is as another training ground for the emergency responses classes, underneath is also where we store the cars from the vehicle department area." Ozpin stated.

**The scene is the library **

"This is the school's library it also is pretty self-explanatory as well an it is always open. It is a three story tall building that should help in your studies, containing just about every book there is, as well as study rooms for you to do your homework,if can't concentrate in your dorms along with video booths in case you can't or don't want to have your calls in the CCT tower. Though I believe many of you would prefer the internet, but just know that that you have them as a reference, we even have archives with films newspapers etcetera in the underground areas beneath the library." Ozpin stated.

**The scene is the recreation area, the north part bath house (I would picture Dogo Onsen)**

"This is the reaction area, this place serves as a reactional place for you all to unwind. This northern part even has a bathhouse for you. Men and women separated of course, but there is a joint hot springs, as well as showers in case the ones in your dorms aren't available. Like the library this is always open to the students." Ozpin stated. Then he and Glynda looked at Joan and Pyrrha, clearly they are holding back laughs.

Nora, Ren and lilac were all chuckling to themselves. Joan and Pyrrha just slouched hiding there expressions.

"What's going on, what's so funny?" ruby asked them.

"Don't worry about" Joan said.

"I'll tell you at lunch" Nora responded.

"You better not" Joan said aggressively at her.

"Akem….. Moving on" Ozpin said. They left through the south entrance.

**The garden area **

"This is the schools garden area it is also a part of the recreational area that is for you all to relieve stress" Ozpin was short they were after all just cutting through the garden, Joan then noticed ruby over by the summer rose statue looking at it. Yang then went up to her to hug her, Ayame and Lilac went to her and did so as well. They then made their way back to the group. So they could continue orientation.

**The student tower**

"this is the student tower. the last part of the recreational area,as you can see this tower was re-purposed and turned into a building of recreation for students. inside you will find a student lounge,theaters,arcade, rooms in case you want to make a club and bunch of stores that sell weapons and gear for your hunters and other items you would find in discount department stores, grocery stores. along with fast foods in case the ones at the school aren't to your liking, but if you do you will have to pay out of your own pocket." ozpin stated. they then all had to trek all the way back to the northern area of school.

**The northern classrooms area**

"The classroom area is where you normally have lectures and normal classes, in terms of hunter studies, you will take courses like Grimm studies with professor port" Ozpin stated he then took a sip from his mug as they saw professor port giving a lecture with Grimm remains, world history with professor Oobleck" Ozpin stated and was cut off was. They all then heard Oobleck yell doctor in the distance.

"Ok. "Doctor Oobleck" along with law and regulations with professor peach, moving on to the scientific division area" Ozpin stated.

**The scene is the scientific division area (I would picture Technical University of Munich going around in half circle with an observatory tower in the middle)**

The scientific division is north of where the dorms are. They then made their way inside. Going in between the classrooms and scientific labs.

"The scientific division has many uses. This is where your scientific classes will be, there are also labs that will teach you in your criminology, emergency response, economics, communications as part of hunter well as" Ozpin stated as he gesture to a window that over looked a metal shop room where they saw students working on their weapons and improving their gear. In particular they saw velvet of team CVFY working on her light box. Lilac and Ayame waved to her and she waved back she then went back to working.

They then made their way to a window on an upper floor and he pointed outside.

"That over there are the academy's storage facilities we are skipping over since I'm sure you all know what it is and you passed by it after all to get to the locker room for initiation yesterday. Also it will be part of what Glynda will teach you next week, moving on" Ozpin stated.

**The scene is the mission room on the first floor of the observatory (I would picture a room like the inside of the nasdaq in new york)**

"This is the mission room this is where you can go to pick up a mission by yourself or as a team, that are offered by private citizens and companies, there are many different types of missions that range from undercover jobs, bodyguards, search and destroy, to simply looking for missing people pets and cleaning up. But remember as first years you don't get to take them until after prom near the end of the school year." Ozpin stated. They all stared at the boards as listing jobs and who was taking them.

"Looks like yatsuhashi of team CVFY is out on a mission" Joan noticed. They all then left for the cafeteria.

* * *

**The scene is the cafeteria**

They entered the cafeteria where students were eating. Ozpin lead them in then turned back to face them all.

"With that your orientation is at and end after your lunch is finished you will have Grimm studies with professor port." Ozpin stated he then took a sip mug.

"However I have an assignment for all or you until the first time I have you all for class, I want all of you to get to know your teammates,to find out what their semblances are and come up with team attacks that you combine your skills to work in coordination. That is all is all, you may all go get something to eat now." Ozpin stated. They all then headed to go get food.

"Oh, Miss Nikos can we have a word with you" Glynda called out to her. Signaling to her. Pyrrha then made her way to them Joan then followed her.

"Just Miss Nikos. Miss Arc" Glynda stated. As she gestured her to stop.

"But, I'm her leader" Joan stated.

"Yes, but this is a personal familial matter, for her only you understand right." Glynda responded. During that time Pyrrha was stepping out with Ozpin.

"Oh OK. We can talk about it after if you need to Pyrrha, I'll save you a spot." Joan yelled to her.

"They can't be considering choosing her right now, right. Oh no don't think about that while she is present" Joan thought looking at lilac. Giving her a look. She then headed over to get food. After getting food she sat down with Ren and Nora. Team RWBY sat in across them and lilac, Ayame and Ursula next to them. Team CRDL they were off in a table in the distance and so was Natalia but she was sitting alone.

"He gave us homework even before. We even got to class" Nora stated.

"It is not like you can really turn it in and get a failing grade on it, you just need to at least come up with names and strategies" Ayame remarked.

"If anything you could always bullshit your way that day " Ursula remarked.

"Swear jar" ruby replied

"Shite this girl" Ursula groaned.

"But she is not completely wrong I once met a group who had a team attack called spewing earthworms" lilac stated.

"EW…don't say stuff like that when we are eating" Weiss stated.

"Well, I already came up with two good names bumble bee and ice flower" ruby said with glee.

"Bumble bee like my bike "yang asked with curiosity.

"Yup, you and Blake, black and yellow, flower for me and ice for the ice queen here "ruby stated. Yang due to her smile liked it, Blake just stuck to her book brushing it off as for Weiss.

"Don't call me that "Weiss said.

"But it's the name of one of your albums,and it's a good memorable title" Joan said.

"And a memorable title of yours is failed usurper, hum… yeah you know what." Weiss stated, She then got up with her food leaving the table. Pyrrha then returned to the cafeteria looking a little down as went over to get food. But train of thought was cut as she was brought back to the conversation at hand.

"Don't mind her Joan, I'm sure you will eventually become friends again" Ayame stated.

"I don't know some grudges can last for a life time "yang responded.

"So, you know Weiss "Joan asked.

"I saw her and Natalia in atlas from time to time" Ayame stated.

"They can be a bit difficult, but you can count on them" Ayame stated.

"I think so too but Natalia over there has been giving me looks of disgust and is clearly angry about not being made leader."lilac remarked.

"It is only the first day don't worry about it, so what do you guys think of the campus" velvet said as she sat next to Ayame.

"Oh hey velvet. I'm excited the campus has a lot and interesting facilities and stuff" Ayame stated.

"I am going to get the high score of most slayed grimm single handily " Ursula responded to her.

"Well good luck that girl has had it for a long time" velvet said.

"So are you first years still coming up with names for team coordination, I heard what you said and you're wrong,if you show up with nothing or something that you haven't actually given thought to. Ozpin does take off points not a lot but something to consider."

"Oh I have come up with a few already I have since yesterday, bear hand, moon goddess, military bear, military goddesses,double blank's, lighting blade" lilac responded. cause Nora to respond with excitement.

"those sound interesting, You come up with anything yet Joan "Pyrrha asked as she sat down next to her.

"how was your chat with Ozpin and Glynda is your mom fine."joan asked.

"yes she is you come up with strategies yet." Pyrrha responded.

"yes I came with "flower power" as a combination" Joan responded.

"Flower power?" Ren asked.

"Yeah that's you and Nora. Ren brings the flower, Nora brings the power" Joan proclaimed.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked.

"No. not a flower, flour like in baking "Nora stated

"Why would I bring that?" Ren said in confusion.

"No. No. it is your symbol" Joan said in a trying to justify tone.

"Then what are we" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha" Joan responded

"Sorry. I just want to make sure it is clearly defined" Pyrrha continued.

"Pyrrha you and I are Arkos, It is when we take our shields and charge in the middle like we did with the death-stalker.""

"Arkos?" Pyrrha responded

"Yeah it's our names put together."

"Right no.I get it" Pyrrha said.

"What you don't like it" Joan asked.

"no. no... it's. good?" Pyrrha responded with a pausing tone.

"Hum. I sense hesitation" Nora responded.

"I do to. But it is a mixture of happy and embarrassed with she really going with that" lilac stated. The rest then laughed together. Unbeknownst to them, Ozpin and Glynda are looking at them from the outside.

* * *

**Writer's notes: OK so I changed even geography in this world as part of the history and lore I made in my mind. So vale is pretty much Germany in the northern west continent of sanus. As you go down you have Japanese societies types on the west side and Chinese societies types on the east side, the continent of Anima is basically Europe, you ever notice how in the show anima seems to have Asian and European influences. I decided to skip that all together. Now you may be wondering, why is vale like Germany then? Well I think I'll explain that in the world history classes' part in the story. Moving on but same subject, Vaccuo is basically Canada now and has an interesting past, the island of menagerie is pretty much Australia. I really couldn't come up with cool names for fictional cities other than the ones in then show, so I used real ones to help you visualize it. As for Vytal atlas and mantle, they are still places that are in the air, I have a general idea tough. I picture the island of Vytal as the place where the United Nations would be, like New York City but on its own.**

**Now something I what to say. Now while I said that the countries in the story are like these real life countries. I in no way am saying they are completely like that. Especially when I get to the troubled history and events of this world. So if you're like, hey Canada is not like that. Again I in no way mean to offend. I like Canada personally, the city of Vancouver is nice. You all get what I'm trying to say right. Plus there are still plenty of fictional places in between the nations.**

**The hunter association is basically a group that helps hunters find fellow hunters for missions,as well as a union for them and help hunters get settled in a new place. So if you have a hunter that spent most of his life in one country and immigrated to another, they would help him, or if you wanted find out where a particular hunter is they could tell you, also they help out younger hunters in training to gain reputation excreta. Since Interpol is a worldwide police cooperation organization that is supposed to help with coordination between national police agencies to connect internationally. So I think another group that is specifically for hunters and skilled individuals would work alongside it, if not under it. **

**Lastly, beacon academy, I tried to find a map of the school, I don't I think there real is official one. So I tired making my own campus version with fan versions. I tried to make it so it can go with the actual shows layout. That and to make more scenes for the characters, it always sort of bothered me how the student's never had that many interactions in the show, like I don't think I ever heard Weiss and Ren mention each other's names. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review or comment however it works here to let me know what you think, it is always nice to see people getting involved in the story.**


End file.
